THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME new update! Apr25,2006
by Obsessed4ever2Clana
Summary: A couple of oddly similar yet shock worthy incidents happen between Clark & Lana, luring 'em come to an extremely wicked pact. Can each keep the end of the bargain? for how long? or did they just set themselves up for major heartbreak? [CLana, A.U.]
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME (revised! 1-02-06)**

_**SUMMARY: **A couple of oddly similar yet shock-worthy incidents happen between Clark and Lana and it lures them come to an unbelievable pact. Can each keep the end of the bargain?… for how long? …or did they just set themselves up for major heartbreak? (Full-on CLana romance/humor/slight drama)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing much, except for my sanity (uhm, some might disagree! LoL) and my imagination. I don't own anything pertaining to Smallville whatsoever (oh what a sad thought). However, I might eventually add a few colorful and not-so-colorful characters in this fic and those I intend to own, use and do away as I damn well please :D_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everybody! This is my very first attempt to write a fan fiction so please excuse me for the following: if my flow of thought comes out rough 'round the edges; if some parts get confusing (please don't hesitate to call my attention to it and I shall fix it or discard the mess altogether); if, at any point, I bore you all to death with my plot! I'd appreciate suggestions any of you (if anyone even reads this! LoL) come up with in order to make this fic more enjoyable to read._

_Anywho, I've secretly been fantasizing about a few very interesting scenarios to spice up the romance between Clark and Lana (in an Alternate Universe, of couse). As a fair warning, this fic is rated M so if this isn't your cup of tea, then go sip somethin' else somewhere else and have zip-a-dee-doo-dah day, 'k?_

_Oh and I hope ya'll don't give up on me easily..._

_**P.S. Re. REVISION: ** Oh yes, I decided to repost my fic with previous chapters merged together. So instead seeing 11 Chapters (as of 1-01-06), now I'm down to 7 Chapters (as of 1-02-06). This fic is still in progress, AND I assure you all, I did **not** do major reconstruction on any of the chapters. The premise remains the same, it's just that I merged shorter chaps together to keep the storyline flowing smoother. I apologize deeply for deciding to re-organize my fic smack in its middle. _

_Will you find it in your hearts to forgive me?_

_- Jade _

_(sigh)_

_**---o---**_

**Chapter 1**

_**That Was Then...**_

Clark and Lana live about a mile away from each other and were friends up until they were about 7 years old.

That was about the time when Lana and her closest girlfriends, Samantha and Ashley, figured that boys were yucky and preferred to hang out only amongst themselves sans boys.

Clark, too, started kickin' it more with the company of his buddy Pete, who was also adamant about not hanging out with girls, saying that those "creatures" had cooties and should, at all costs, be avoided. Leave it to Pete to make his own generalizations about the girl population at such an early age.

Funny how time flies.

Now at 15, they all simply cannot avoid one another especially that they attend the same high school. Little did Lana know that all this time, one particular boy - the one she secretly thought was the cutest - would still have the same obsession for her.

Yes, Clark was indeed obsessed with Lana Lang, ever since they met at her Aunt Nell's flower shop, when they were 4. He took one look at her and thought he saw the most beautiful angel. Her hazel eyes sparkled when she spoke and even more so when something fascinated, excited, or amused her. And her nose often wrinkled when she giggled.

_**---o---**_

_**This Is Now...**_

_**(Smallville High, 1st day of school)**_

Clark barely caught what his two best pals, Pete and Chloe, were saying because in the middle of their animated conversation Clark distinctly noticed someone gracefully walking up toward the bottom of the steps to the school's main entrance.

It was Lana Lang, the epitome of perfection in Clark Kent's world. She was walking toward her best buddies, Samantha and Ashley. They all huddled together with the clique of Smallville High's elite: the ever-popular jocks and cheerleaders, or the "pompom squad", as Chloe would put it.

Lana looks even more beautiful than he remembered. Her straight and shiny raven hair draped just below her shoulders to frame her angelic face. Her eyes sparkled in her excitement to greet and meet her friends. Clark couldn't help but stare at Lana as she reached her friends, all-glowing with her dimpled smile.

In his eyes he was seeing her as if she was walking in slow motion, the wind blowing through her hair softly, just like those bikini-clad models strutting their stuff in those beer ads on t.v. – minus the bikini, of course. Lana, being the conservative and shy type, would never dare be seen in a skimpy bikini in public, even for swimming purposes alone. She wasn't one of those girls who love to show skin and flaunt their bodies for all eyes to see.

Clark's mouth now fell half open, dangerously in the brink of drooling as he continued to stare. _'Wow. What a hottie…and my, she has developed quite nicely in all the right places. Whatever she did over the long hot summer, did her body good. Damn!'_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't resist sizing up Lana, slowly going every inch from top to bottom - from her smiling face, to her exquisite neck, then the pink and white stripe blouse that seemed to cling perfectly on her body, to the tight black jeans that hugged her shapely legs, all the way down to her open-toed light pink sandals showing her shiny pink-colored toes at the tip.

_'Hmm… I wonder what Lana Lang looks like underneath those clothes… not that she doesn't look sexy enough to pounce on already' _he pondered, a tiny evil grin sneaking up his face.

"Earth to Claaark! Yoohoo…?" Pete looked at Chloe and they both laugh before she waves her hand for the third time in front of Clark's face.

Clark finally blinked and turned to look at his close pals, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you guys were saying?" he mumbled, feeling himself blush.

"Yeah, uh huh... your body is fully standing here but your mind has totally flown elsewhere, as per usual," Chloe retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well actually Pete and I were just discussing our schedules so we could all…"

Oh but it was hopeless!

Clark's had once again turned his head toward where Lana was standing, his blue-green eyes glued to his main obsession.

"…meet up for lunch." Chloe continued, then decides to snap her fingers at him for attention. "'Eey, Claaark! Can you get off your Cloud 9 for a sec? You're staring at her too damn hard, you might as well burn a hole through her or something," she huffed, following the direction of Clark's gaze.

Chloe is now a little frustrated that her long-time buddy cannot even pay a measely couple seconds of attention to her every time that neverending obsession of his is in plain sight: Lana Lang, "ultimate picture of perfection" in Clark Kent's world. Pete and her often heard Clark sigh that same phrase to himself every time he got a chance to catch a glimpse of Lana while she rode her favorite horse around the grounds of Potter Ranch and the Kent Farm, or from his loft through his telescope.

Lana didn't even have to draw Clark's attention intentionally. In fact, Chloe doubts that Lana was even aware that people are naturally drawn to stare at her beauty. She simply commanded everyone's attention and all she had to do was show up in the vicinity. She's like this walking human magnet that almost everyone could not resist googling over, Clark Kent being at the top of _that_ list. The men simply wanted her and the women wanted to BE her or at least be like her.

'_Damn HER!'_ Chloe secretly mused in her mind.

"Cloud 9..." Pete repeats Chloe's words. "...Yeah, Clark, enough already!" he further agreed, taking a quick glance at Chloe who just exhaled deeply while looking down on the ground, dejected.

Pete slapped Clark on the back just hard enough to get his attention again. "Remember to float back down to earth and meet us later for lunch, ai'ight?"

Clark, still lost in his thoughts about Lana, returned a blank stare at Pete.

"Oh and Clark, man…" Pete leaned over to him in a low voice so Chloe couldn't hear. "…stop undressing Lana with your eyes in public. You pervert!" And he grinned before shoving Clark with an elbow.

"E-excuse me?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard it right the first time. Pete just laughs.

"Oh yeah? Sure...whatever, Pete." Clark muttered under his breath. _'Shoot, was I that fricken obvious?' _He thought to himself.

Just then the bell rings loudly. Pete endured Clark's glare at him for a second longer and both burst into a small chuckle, while Clark's face turned beet red again, slightly embarrassed that his buddy totally busted him on his private-perverted-moment while staring at Lana.

"So, uh, see you guys later then," he said, turning quickly before any other comments can be made and started walking toward the school entrance behind a whole mass of students eager for the first day of school to unfold.

Pete and Chloe just shrugged and followed behind him.

_**---o---**_

_**Alrighty, folks. I'd appreciate very much any reviews ya'll can throw my way. Oh and throw all you can, please?**_

_(nervously twiddling my fingers)_

_**---o---**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N #1:** Nightcrawler8 and Ghostwriter626, thanks for commenting so quickly. You guys just made my day :D_

_So yeah, I am currently in the mood to post this chapter quickly, so I hope you guys/dolls see for yourself if it's worth continuing - for your sakes (to read) and mine (to write) ..._

_**----o----**_

**Chapter 2**

_**The Not-So-Pefect Epitome of Perfection**_

**(Lana's P.O.V.)**

"Hey guys!" I greeted Samantha and Ashley with a big smile. "First day of high school, can you believe it's here already?"

Samantha and Ashley took turns giving me a quick and happy hug. "Hey, girly gurl!" My two buddies greeted me back in chorus.

_'I could swear sometimes these two are so like twins!' _They knew right away what I was thinking and we all burst out in giggles.

"So how was your summer in Metropolis, Lana dear?" Ashley asked, excited to hear what interesting stuff I, her best pal, did the past couple and a half months.

Samantha joined in to start the interrogation. "Yeah, did you get to do sumthin' fun for a change? And by fun I mean AFTER you tagged along with your Aunt Nell and her new boyfriend and all. Well, that is, IF they gave you some free time to yourself."

"Ugh, you know exactly how that goes, right?" I answered as I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Oh? So how come you cannot wipe off that mischievous grin on your face?" Ashley, the more "inquisitive" among the three of us, cannot help but ask. "You look like the kid who stole the last chocolate chip cookie from the jar. You can't fool me, sisterrr." And she raised that one eyebrow at me.

I had to stop smiling and put on the most innocent face I can muster. "What on earth are you talking about, Ash? Li'l old me, having something to hide, c'mon now…?"

Samantha and Ashley both look at me in disbelief and place both their hands on their hips. Samantha quips, "Ya better spill it, missy… NOW!"

"Ssshhh, ladies. For real, nothing remotely exciting happened to me in Metropolis this summer."

I try my hardest to keep a serious face now because I am so totally lying through my teeth. I had decided to keep the full truth from my two best friends about my recent summer activities - not that I did something horrific or grotesque. How awful to lie, I know, but I do have a reputation to maintain here. My precious name - Lana Lang, simply cannot be tainted as one of the "wild ones" in Smallville High.

As my Aunt Nell always reminds me: "Lana, remember this, your mother and I once graced the halls of the school and upheld the admiration and respect of everyone in campus for being very smart and very good girls. Now it's your turn to keep the banner flying high, so to speak." Yup, that's quoting Aunt Nell word for word.

But see, I now think the new friends I met at the Metropolis Institute of Arts and Sciences during summer classes seriously rubbed their so-called bad influences off me. I mean, not that those influences were entirely "bad". I believe that having met those people and hanging out with them all summer long actually freed me from most of my worthless fears and silly inhibitions, leading me to discover my true self and my hidden expression of the arts and then some. We didn't really get into so much _sticky_ trouble - just a few minor ones that didn't end up in police involvement, thank God. Seriously!

_'Ok, this is not the time to ponder on my recent summer activities. I shall continue this later at home…in a hot tub full of lavender scented bubbles,' _Lana mused, trying to end her flow of thought on purpose.

"Ooooo, did'ja all get into bad and naughty stuff?" Ashley kept on asking, catching me by surprise and snapping me out of Lala-land. Samantha just chuckled, leaving it to Ashley to bug me until I surrendered and spilled bean after bean.

"Ash, please take me off of that ongoing soap opera in your head?" I said sweetly.

"Oh but Lana, you're the leading lady in that soap opera," she whined as her eyebrows furrowed, to which I shrugged off, giving her that "yeah-like-I-care" look on my face.

"Fine, it's all good, Lana!" both girls had the same reaction, once again in unison and both still eyeing me suspiciously.

As if on cue, a couple of cute jocks came up to say hi to us - among them was the tall, blonde quarterback, Whitney Fordman, who gave me a little wink and huge hug that lasted a little too long for my liking.

"Hey girls, nice to see you again after a long summer," Whitney greeted us three before turning to me.

"Lana, you're looking more fetching as ever," he managed to give me a compliment for everyone to hear, yet the sincerity of his words never reaching his eyes. Then he let go of me as his buddies tugged at him to go meet-n-greet others.

"Gee, thanks!" was all I said, happy to get free from his embrace.

Soon as the boys leave, I turn to Sam and Ashley again. "So now it's your guys' turn to tell me what you've been up to all summer long since I got nothing juicy to spill."

I had to apologize again in thought - for lying to them.

Don't get me wrong, my two best friends are the best - they've always been the best - but it's just a sad true fact that neither of the two can keep a secret. They're the worst blabbermouths I've ever encountered in my life! And even though I love them both so dearly, I just can't be a total open book to them, especially not now that I do have a big can of worms hidden in my pocket.

Suddenly, I begin to feel this chill go up my spine.

I suspected that there must be a pair of eyes carefully watching, eyes glued on me. Much like what I feel when I ride Donatello, my favorite horse, around the grounds at home and the neighboring farm beside it. So I look around me, starting from behind and take in the view slowly. There are dozens of boys and girls all busy buzzing, mostly happy to meet up again - some new and some old friends altogether, after a lengthy hot summer.

I tried to listen intently to Samantha as she chirped about her hectic summer at Granville with her Dad and his new family, and then to Ashley spending the entire time visiting with several relatives in California.

But I am distracted. Here come those chills again, and this time I get goosebumps.

I lift my gaze and I'm drawn to look straight ahead of me. Standing there, about 30 yards away, beside two other people chatting in an animated fashion, is a very tall, medium-built, really attractive guy with dark wavy hair wearing a red plaid shirt, white t-shirt underneath it and faded blue jeans. His facial features look awfully familiar.

_'Oooo looky over there! Tall, dark, handsome and…sexy as hell…well, in a simple farmboy kind'a way. Hmm… I wonder if he's hiding a delicious hard body underneath all the flannels?'_ I thought to myself, an evil grin slowly creeping into my face.

The guy's head was turned away at the moment as he talked to his two friends beside him.

_'Heeey, I know that other guy… uhm…it's Pete…Ross? Oh yeah… and that's Chloe Sullivan…' _I continued to wonder.

_'And... holy mackerel! Oh... my... goodness!'_ I couldn't believe my eyes as I finally connect the dots in my head. In fact, I had to blink at least twice.

_'I-Is that…? No frickin' way,'_ I mentally shook my head in disbelief. _'...Clark Kent? I've only been gone for one entire summer and Clark somewhat magically grew into a definite hottie! Is this at all possible?'_

I bit my lower lip for a bit before taking a deep sigh and felt heat shoot right through me, moving quickly to rest on my face. _'Damn it! My cheeks feel really hot now. Must… look… away…'_ I commanded myself.

"Ahem… Lana!" Ashley calls out to get my attention. I quickly turn to give Ashley a quizzical gaze.

"I'm sorry, girl…uhm, what? I missed what you said," I replied, the li'l evil grin on my face is now more apparent, my cheeks are painted red.

"You little devil, you!" Ashley points a finger at my face while Samantha just looks at me, trying to figure out what I was hiding behind my mischievous smile and obvious blushing.

_'Oh gawd, I hope they don't trace my gaze over to fabulous Mr. Plaid over there. Whoops, gotta close my mouth, dammit…and I hope I'm not drooling either!'_ I lifted a hand to caress my chin quickly, just in case.

Ashley couldn't seem to stop her interrogation. "Lana, are you like in the middle of reminiscing your fun escapades in Metropolis…? Because frankly, my dear, if Sam and I didn't know you any better we'd say you probably rewarded someone with your special cherry-hood?" she paused, with both eyebrows raised. "…and that's why you're acting like you're so lost in translation right now!" she continued.

Before I could make a reply, Ashley finished her neverending opinion, "...and we do believe the cliché that the most shy ones are usually the ones to watch out for - hiding the naughty streak and all."

"I have to agree. Lana, seriously, you do look like you're still stuck prancing around in dreamland." Samantha adds, raising an eyebrow toward Lana and elbowing Ashley beside her.

Then all of a sudden the bell rings loudly.

"Oh shuddup you two," I had to laugh. "You're imagining things again. And f-y-i…" I whispered, looking at each of the two girls intently before finishing with, "…I still am a virgin! So there."

I turn around and quickly give 'em both a last look over my shoulder. "See ya later, girlies."

I walk up the steps into the main doors of Smallville High before any other comments are said.

Ashley and Samantha look at each other for a moment, shrug their shoulders and then follow behind me up the steps.

_**----o----**_

_**A/N #2: **Things that make you go, "Hmmm..."_

_I'll somehow find a place to incorporate what-Lana-did-last-summer somewhere along the way, to fill up dead space or something :D_

_Once again, I hope I get to see some more R&R's, just for inspiration._

_Must I beg? _

_(sniffle...whimper)_

_**----o----**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Part 1 - Surprise Delivery **_

Clark walks in to Nell's flower shop with a box-full of baked goods in tow.

Just recently his mom had been bogged down with so many things, and in all different directions. The top of the list being, having unavoidable chores at home and at the Kent farm, plus volunteering to help out at the Senior's Retirement Villa. And then she also has a side-business of baking delicacies for friends, neighbors, and now frequent clients in downtown Smallville. She now often needed Clark to special-deliver her delicious corn, banana-nut and blueberry muffins and cinnamon apple pies after school.

"Hello, Ms. Potter." Clark greets Nell with a shy smile. "My mom said you ordered a dozen of these muffins and a couple apple pies? Looks like you're going to have a feast of sorts."

Nell looks up to smile back at the tall young fellow standing at the door of the flower shop.

"Oh… hi... Clark! I almost didn't recognize you there… it's been quite a long while since I've seen you around." Clark just nodded at her.

"Those goodies are for old friends of mine from way back. They're planning to stop over for brunch tomorrow to meet my new boyfriend, James. What can I say, a room-full of sweet teeth must not be deprived." She laughs.

"Oh but you know what… I thought I've asked your mom to have those delivered over to my house?" she said, as she put a finger over her cheek, trying to recall the previous conversation with Martha Kent.

Clueless, Clark looked back at her and shrugged. "Uhm, sorry Ms. Potter, my mom didn't mention anything to me earlier."

"It's ok. It must've slipped my mind and forgot to tell her," she replied, while starting to look around. She found her keys and then picked up her purse.

"Well, I was actually just getting ready to close shop early and head over to an appointment with my suppliers. So Clark, I hope you don't mind? Can you please drop those off at my house? Lana should be home by now. Just tell her those are for my guests tomorrow and she should know where to set them."

Clark raised his eyebrows at Nell, as if in shock to hear that she asked him to go her house to see Lana. It was public knowledge that Nell was never really crazy about the Kents, especially because of a failed old relationship with Jonathan, Clark's father. Of course Nell was left heartbroken when Jonathan clearly chose to break-up with her upon meeting and falling in love with Martha.

However, when they were little, Clark and Lana often were allowed to have playdates together, sometimes with fellow pals Pete, Samantha and Ashley, alternating between each other's homes, despite the obvious uneasiness between his parents and her guardian. Up until they were about 7 years old - that's when the boys hung out with only the boys and the girls hung out with only the girls.

'_I think I heard her tell me to go see Lana at their house? ...or something like that,' _he thought, only catching the beginning of Nell's sentence.

"Uh, sure. Okay," was all Clark could spit out of his mouth because his mind was already trying to fly out of there.

Nell looked up at Clark once more with a smile. "So how much do I owe you?"

Clark returns her smile and hands her a written receipt by his mom. She took some cash out of her purse and handed it over to Clark, before she leading them both toward the door of the flower shop. "Thanks, Clark. And say hello to your parents for me."

"No problem, Ms. Potter. I'll do that," he told her, ecstatic to get a move on out of there.

_'Whoa... I'm going to Lana Lang's house again, after so such a long time. How long has it been since I've actually set foot inside her house…? Almost eight years!' _Clark thought excitedly.

Clark's strides became much quicker as he climbed into his dad's blue pick-up truck and drove over to the direction of Nell Potter's house. He cannot wait to get there just to catch another glimpse of Lana. The thought of abandoning his dad's truck outside Nell's flower shop and instead super-speeding straight to Lana's house crossed his mind.

_'Nah, Dad's gonna have a fit if I leave his truck out here…and for what reason? He let out a nervous laugh to himself. Kent, you better so snap out of it already!'_

He became more and more excited as the miles got lesser and he got closer to his destination. And before he knew it, he was walking along the path towards the front porch of the Potter Ranch. The main door was wide open, leaving only the screen door closed. He tapped on the screen door softly with one hand, hugging the box of goodies snugly on his side, however, there was no answer.

He shrugged and decided to knock on the the screen this time, a little louder than his previous tapping on it.

"Lanaaa… Anybody home?" he called out in his normal voice, not wanting to yell out loud and scare the shit out of her.

Still no answer.

Clark pushed the screen door a little and found that it was open so he stepped in and once again called for Lana. "Lanaaa…are you here? It's me, Clark Kent…" still in his normal tone of voice.

He looked around and was greeted with old familiar surroundings. Everything seems the same as he recalled: the interior of the house is like what you see in those Homestyle magazines, a room-full of dainty antique furniture much like those of an English cottage. The scent of roses filled the air and fresh flowers adorn almost every table top in every corner.

He started walking into the kitchen and then placed the box of goodies in the middle of the kitchen counter.

_'Well, I guess this is a good a place as any to set these on,' _he thought. Then he shrugged and walked over slowly into the living room, listening for any sound that would lead him toward the part of the house where Lana would be at - if she's at home at all.

Just then, he heard the faintest sigh that led him to look up toward the upper floor of the house. He tilted his head a little to listen again.

After a few long seconds of silence, he hears it one more time. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.

Thinking Lana must be in her bedroom, he decided to go up and knock on her door to let her know about the baked goods in the kitchen, just as Nell had instructed.

Out of habit, he first ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair as he nervously headed up the stairs. Right when he gets on the second floor landing he sees that Lana's bedroom door was slightly ajar, leaving him just enough space to see inside without really straining to peek in.

He took a couple steps closer, careful not to make any noise, in case she was sleeping. He definitely didn't want to startle her or make her scream in fear. But before he could take a third step he heard her again - this time a little more clearly, so he stopped abruptly and remained standing still.

He didn't dare move, blink, nor breathe.

_**----o----**_

_**Part 2 - Double Whammy **_

**(Clark's P.O.V.)**

From where I'm standing, I could see Lana lying down on her bed, her eyes closed. Her body is wrapped loosely in a lavender silk robe; her hair was still wet and it looks like she had just been in a leisurely bath.

Then my eyes travel downward and saw her exposed left leg. My mouth drops... I'm in total awe! Her thigh glistened from the soft light of the sunset hitting through her bedroom windows. As I take in the vast beauty of the goddess in front of me, I realized something that made my heart beat so rapidly that I first caught my breath and thought I would faint right after. And to make matters worse, I now feel so weak at my knees.

Lana lifts her left hand and put it inside her silk robe to reach over her chest, slowly massaging each soft mound, while her right hand was busy rubbing the sweet folds in between her legs. She must have stimulated her most sensitive spot down there which caused her to let out yet another soft sigh - wait, no, it's actually a very sexy but almost muffled moan.

I could only sigh silently and licked my lips as I continued to adore everything in front of me. _'Oh my frickin' god! I cannot believe my luck. Should I slap myself hard once, to make sure I'm not dreaming?'_

When Lana moaned again, my eyes glowed into dark green pools and a small guilty smile crept into my mouth. I'm in too deep now, I couldn't just look away, no... especially that her right hand started rubbing a bit faster than before and both her legs are now spread apart.

I could still barely see all her full glory, no thanks to the lavender robe still wrapped around her. However, the sight that befell my very eyes is so damn sexy and so erotic it's driving me crazy!

And if things couldn't get worse, this hard on that sprung on me as soon as I saw Lana on her bed is seriously aching to be taken care of. Aching! So I press my own burning member down with my right hand, wanting desperately to free it from my jeans and boxers. And as I did so, I released an unexpected moan, '_Oohh...'_ gurgling from my throat and through my mouth.

Lana immediately stiffened and stopped dead on her dirty tracks.

_'Holy shit! She fuckin' heard me. What a way to fuckin' make a fool of yourself, Kent. 'Ya just couldn't help yourself, ey!'_ I scolded myself fiercely in my mind.

So here I am, wanting to dig the deepest hole underground and crawl my way into it's darkness fast... hoping against hope that this embarrassment would render me lifeless in an instant.

But much to my dismay.

I could feel this continuous burning sensation on my face, cheeks and neck... and I'm speechless, still in shock from being caught dead in my own dirty tracks and guilty as hell from it.

_'I-I should speed out of here!' _I try my hardest to command myself to move, but it felt like my feet were nailed with kryptonite screws onto the floor.

Lana hurriedly pulled up her robe tight around her body, her eyes wide in panic as she turned to my direction so fast. Her face turned ghostly white at first - so pale in her surprise, and next furiously blushing in horror.

"Shit! What the fuck?… Clark Kent?" She couldn't believe it! She managed to shake her head to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lana exclaimed furiously, her voice echoing in the hallway.

She swiftly flung herself up to sit on the edge of her bed, hands clutching to tie her robe even tighter around her body, and her long still wet hair falling into a thick but sexy mess around her shoulders. She was all flustered and now at a loss for words as well.

I myself stayed dumbfounded for a few seconds longer - what seemed like hours, my mouth still agape. For the life of me I neither could find my voice nor the strength to take a step away from here!

I see Lana rushing angrily toward me and before I could even take another breath or even begin to say a word, she grabbed the doorknob and slammed her bedroom door so hard, it felt like it fully landed as a huge slap on my face.

That's when I snapped out of my trance and decided to get out of there as quickly as I possibly can.

I drove like lightning-fast to the direction of the Kent Farm and jumped out soon as I parked my dad's blue pick-up truck haphazardly in the gravel driveway beside the barn. Then without wasting a millisecond longer I go ahead and super-sped my way into my house and up into my bedroom.

I rushed into the front door with a 'shwoosh...!', the rush of air brushed my mother's left arm as she was walking towards the dining room to set up the table for dinner.

"Clark?" She knows it's me every time. "Better get washed up and ready for dinner, ok sweetheart?"

"Clark, did you hear you mother?" my Dad called out behind me while he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad," I answered. "...but I'm just a bit tired and not too hungry right now. Hey Mom? Can you please leave my plate in the fridge for later?"

"Sure sweetheart," she replied.

_'Ah, my Mom never fails to be the nicest mother in the whole wide world,' _I thought thankfully.

"Hey, is everything okay, son?" I could hear the worry in my Dad's voice, as always.

"Uh...yes, Dad," was all I said before heading for the bathroom to take a quick cold shower - one that I needed badly.

_'Don't think. Just don't think. Don't fuckin' think!'_ I mused, while under the cold waters trickling from the shower.

I continue to chant the same words mentally over and over until I was done showering. Then towelled myself dry, put on my favorite pj's - a dark blue t-shirt with matching dark blue and white flannel pants - and supersped again this time toward my loft, where I can totally hide in the dark and then repeatedly kick myself for being such a dummy!

_'Why couldn't I just run out and disappear quickly before Lana could even open her eyes and catch me playing the role of the perverted-peeping-Tom - literally, a few steps from her bedroom door?' _

I stood by the loft window and looked out into the picture of night for a bit. Afterwhich, I notice the moon's light shining into the room and with a couple steps I followed it's beam that led up to my favorite red couch, then let out a loud sigh as I sat down.

I'm still fully disgusted at myself for what happened earlier. I shake my head and shut my eyes tight, my hair bouncing off the rest of its dampness. I could go on and on mentally kicking myself but maybe I can do that later. Right now, I just don't want to think anymore. No more thinking, period.

Oh but God help me! Hard as I try, it's beyond my control. My thoughts bring me back to the vision of Lana in her bedroom just a few minutes ago. I drop my face into my hands, my eyes still tightly shut, my elbows resting on my knees…

Exhaling deeply, I sigh_, 'Man, she looked so damn hot and so damn sexy…!'_

Once again, I felt a familiar surge of heat rush through my body, up to my neck and face. And the chills ran up and down my spine as I pictured Lana pleasuring herself... the lavender silk robe loosely hugging her shapely curves… her eyes remain closed... her mouth partly open and out of it escapes a low sensual moan. In turn I get goose bumps because it almost feels as if she was moaning straight into my ear, her hot breath tickling me just a little.

Ah, it never fails... now I feel my lower regions stir up once again… my aching member growing stiffer by the second. Heck, what's the use? This happens every single time I think about Lana these days. Thoughts involving her usually end up all sexual no matter if it starts off innocently. I just can't help but become this perverted because she is, in fact, the eternally sultry goddess in my wet dreams.

I cannot deny myself any longer... so I fully free my hardness from my blue boxers and my flannel pj's, and I held myself steady at first before slowly stroking up and down. I lean back and keep my eyes closed… in no time my thoughts lead me back around Lana once again… her wet hair resting in a sexy mess over her pillow, as she lay on her bed rubbing her hands all over her body… her robe falls even more loosely, exposing her creamy shoulders, as she stirs to move her hands down to her inner thighs, slowly caressing her smooth skin… she traces her right fingers upward until she reaches her wet, hot center. She first dips a finger in and wets it entirely before she continues to rub her most sensitive spot in tiny circles... then up and down slowly at first and eventually faster… making her moan louder as her pleasure intensified.

I continue to stimulate myself... this time with faster, longer strokes, letting out a few low moans in between. _'Oohhhh…aaahhh...'_

I was so engrossed in my own sensual gratification when I suddenly overhear a gasp. I stop for a second, still keeping my eyes shut and thinking it was probably coming from me - DUH!

When I don't hear anything further I continue to stroke myself and once again fell back into my dirty thoughts. Lana… now naked… burning hot and... moaning loudly.

"Aahh…" There it is again! Sounding barely like a whisper... but this time I'm more than positive that it didn't come out of my mouth.

_'Oh God!' _I screamed without a sound, feeling its tremors in my mind.

I pull up my boxers and pants in one quick motion and turned to look frantically around the loft. It was dark but still the moonlight illuminated the room. I remain seated on my couch quietly as I scoped out the room fast. My gaze reaches the foot of the steps leading downstairs only to be met by another gaze - from a pair of familiar hazel eyes, huge and sparkling...

_**----o----**_

_**to be continued...**_

_**---o---**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**Part 1 - Such A Drama Queen**_

**(Lana's P.O.V.)**

_'Holy shit… shit… fuck!'_

I've been screaming these profanities both in my head and out loud - the latter being the worst habit I picked up easily in Metropolis - and couldn't stop doing so for the past 10 minutes. Well actually it feels like it's been five hours already, since the damn seconds of every minute seem to tick in slow motion. I also could not keep myself from pacing back and forth inside the confines of my bedroom, still in shock and furious as hell.

_'Oh my God…oh my God! I fully fucked up this time. So much for keeping a squeaky clean reputation, Lana, I guess that's the end of that,' _I blurt out loud before sitting on my bed again.

I drop my face into my hands, leaning over to rest my elbows on my legs.

_'What the hell was Clark doing here anyways? I cannot believe he was right there - right outside my bedroom door… I wonder how much he saw of me… uhm… touching myself.'_

I feel more heat rise up my neck and cheeks. _'How long has he been standing there?'_

Over and over I ask myself the same lines although deep inside I knew that there's only one way to find out.

"I need to go see Clark and ask him myself…that way I can clean this embarrassing _mess_ between us, for my sake," I whispered, talking to myself again.

I get up and take off my silk lavender robe slowly and looked at my naked reflection on my dresser mirror for a moment.

_'Oh my… I wonder how much of all my glory was exposed for Clark to see? Not that it was intentional, of course. He almost gave me a heart attack, for God'sakes!'_

Suddenly I'm reminded of how I caught him watching me in my most personal and totally intimate moment. The expression on his face was so classic that if it were not me he saw self-pleasuring, it would've been so fuckin' hilarious.

I haven't really gotten into "self-help fun" up until recently. During the past summer, to be exact, was when I was really tempted to and went on to try it and have been liking it a lot. Not that I ever admitted it to anybody and not that anybody's ever found out, let alone seen me do it. I was once too shy before last summer started but now I know that I've shed that trait off me. However, I choose to keep the shy factor up as a facade, for the sake of upholding my so-called 100 percent good girl reputation, as Aunt Nell demanded.

_'Little does she know, I've been more of a pervert recently – mostly in thought though, keeping all kinds of naughty innuendos only in my mind.' _

Aaaand here I am again - pondering my summer days in Metropolis! Well I'm just going to keep those memories out of my head right now, too… at least temporarily... because the most current issue in my life involves the new and improved sexy Clark Kent who had just witnessed me with my hand caught in my own sticky honey pot - literally.

_'Oh God, this marks as The Top Most Embarrassing Moment of all the many embarrassing moments in my life! I cover my face once again with my hands.' _I muse. Then I remembered something else.

"_Wait a minute…" _I mutter and thought, _'Didn't I hear him moan, too? I'm so sure that was a dead giveaway that I wasn't alone in my house any longer and snapped me out of concentration.'_

I raise an eyebrow. _'Clark, moaning... which could only mean that he definitely enjoyed watching, right? Oooh, the perve! hehe.'_

_Argh!_

I finally decide to go and see him NOW!

_'And then beg him not to tell anyone or he's dead meat! Okay wait. A girl my size could make a guy his size into dead meat? HA! Not! ...Ok so I'll kick his ass until it hurts so bad he won't be able to sit down for a week. Yeah. Lana. Right.'_ I roll my eyes and shake my head with the thought.

_'He has to zip his mouth about it and pretend it never happened. He just has to... Shit, I'ma beg on my knees and look at him with puppy eyes. He shouldn't be able to resist that.'_

I sigh heavily. '_Now I'm thinking all these stupid crazy thoughts. Why, I ought'ta smack myself!'_

I begin to put on some clothes in a hurry, grabbing whatever clothing I could get my hands on, from the chest of drawers beside my dresser. Then I take a comb from the dresser and run it through my almost-dry hair quickly, just wanting to get rid of some tangles.

I rush downstairs and notice that it's so dark now in the house and so quiet except for me footsteps. Nell must've had some dinner thingy somewhere. I go to check the answering machine in the kitchen before I leave and there in the middle of the kitchen counter I see a box-full of baked yummies.

Must be why Clark stopped by. "_Shit, such great timing he has,"_ I muttered sarcastically.

I grab one blueberry muffin and take a huge bite. Here's my dinner, thanks to Martha Kent who always makes delicious food. Clark must love all the hot home cooked meals and baked sweets. Nell didn't really enjoy spending too much time in the kitchen, which often left me to feed my own hunger pangs with mostly junk and take-out. I'm surprised that I could keep my weight on the light side as it is and my body on the slim-side as well. I sure hope it's in the genes.

The answering machine had a blinking light on so I pressed the button to retrieve any or all messages. Turns out there's only one. Nell's voice comes up telling me to keep the box of muffins and apple pies in the oven so she can re-heat them in the morning for her friends and new boytoy, James. - well the "boytoy" part wasn't Nell's words, purely mine, because that's how I see him as.

I do as Nell says and placed the box in the oven, finished what's left of the muffin I've been munching on and grabbed a cold bottled water from the fridge.

'So back to the task at hand. Gotta head over to the neighbor's house.'

As I walked toward the front door I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the mirror at the hallway. _'Well who cares if I'm in my pj's?'_

I tugged the bottom of my red t-shirt over my red and white Snoopy pajama pants. I grimaced for a second, then slipped my feet in white tennis shoes and headed for the door. I didn't plan on staying to chitchat with Clark all night anyways.

I walked my way briskly toward the Kent Farm and as I approached the red barn across from the bright yellow house where the Kents reside, I noticed a figure standing by the window of the loft. The moon was shining brightly tonight and it's light beamed through that side of the barn.

_'That must be Clark. Hmmm… I don't think I've ever been up there before,' _I wondered.

It took about another three minutes before I fully reached the barn entrance. I go in and tread softly up the steps to the loft above where I saw Clark by the window. It's a little dark at first but my eyes got used to it pretty quickly and followed the beam of moonlight hitting the topmost steps. I continue to climb up carefully, trying not to slip nor make any major noise that would disturb Clark since I've come uninvited. I'm hoping that he's in a calm mood right now so it'll be easier to convince him to forget about what he witnessed at my home earlier.

I was concentrating on each step toward the top, keeping my head down. I had two more steps to go before the landing when I heard something that sounded like a low whisper of sorts. I decided to look up and my eyes immediately shot up wide with what I witnessed before me. A gasp slips out and I raise a hand over my mouth as fast as I could.

There, in the middle of a red couch a few steps by the loft window, Clark sat comfortably... his head tilted onto the back of the couch, his eyes shut, his mouth slightly open, and one hand lay right in between his legs. My mouth drops. I could not peel my eyes off of him, as I've never seen what I'm seeing in front of me before live – well, except for the sex scenes in R-rated movies, which I've only snuck out to watch once or twice, since I'm not allowed to watch anything more than PG-13, thanks to my over-protective Aunt Nell. And even then, those didn't really show "the whole thing".

This, however, the beauty of what my eyes are feasting on…

My flow of thought is suddenly cut off by another one of Clark's soft moans. I blink at least twice to make sure I'm not imagining this, what with all my crazy ramblings and panicked state of being earlier.

_'Nope...it's real,' _I tell myself.

I couldn't exactly see every inch of Clark's most private part since I'm standing at a disadvantaged angle, but the sight of him stroking himself more than makes up for it.

I'm truly enjoying this now. It's like one of my biggest fantasies brought to life – watching a guy, well it's even hotter that it's Clark Kent – relieve some tension by his lonesome. What a frickin' turn on! My body seemed to spark with electrifying heat boiling over from the tip of my toes up through my body, my neck and face as I continue to watch Clark. His hand lay on his middle region, grabbing the part of his anatomy that's so easily aroused, the source of endless hot love juice – for lack of a better description.

Shit, I cannot concentrate enough to even describe this but in cheesy detail. I shake my head and a guilty smile creeps up my face.

I could feel the wet gush of lust fluid drip onto my underwear and I continue to feel oh so hot and bothered as Clark's strokes become faster and his moans become a tad bit louder. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer… so I reach for my sensitive sweet spot with one hand and press on it firmly through my soaked panty. Just by that, a soft moan escapes my mouth.

Clearly Clark heard me, for he all of a sudden almost jumped up and out of the couch, pulled his underwear and pj's up to cover himself and frantically looked around the room for the source of the sound.

Oh crap! Well that was just slick ey Lana? mentally scolding myself.

I fully wanted to kick myself hard but I couldn't even make myself breathe let alone move, my feet feel like they're hopelessly stuck to the floor as my wide-eyed guilty gaze met that of Clark's. His green eyes are glowing like emeralds tossed in fire… I couldn't really tell if it's in anger or surprise, or both.

_**----o----**_

_**Part 2 - Oh So Busted!**_

Now it's Clark's turn to get all rattled… How could he not, when Lana just witnessed him doing what most teenage boys with raging hormones do in private, more times than they'd publicly admit?

Even worse, no one has ever seen him do that, and not that he had intended to either! Given the fact that he does have perverted notions, most probably a little more intense than your "average human", doesn't mean that he's too carefree and all-out about it. Things of this nature is still something he'd rather keep private.

This time finding his voice, he murmured loud enough for her to hear. "Lana!" before she could begin to turn to leave and run out of there.

Lana also surprised herself by being able to utter words out of her mouth right away, given the current predicament.

"Clark! Oh my god, I… I didn't… mean to… I'm so sorry!", she croaked then licked her lips, her mouth so dry, her face inflamed into deep crimson, the exact same as Clark's was at the moment.

"Uhm…" she pauses for half a second and spun around to head down the steps.

"I think it's best that I leave right now." she blurts.

"Wait, Lana, don't. Maybe we should talk about…" Clark started but he stopped mid-sentence. As he got up he ran his right hand through his hair out of habit - usually incited every time he becomes a nervous wreck like he is right now. But then Lana continues to descend the steps, aiming to reach the exit of the barn as rapidly as she can.

Clark, however, having longer strides, was able to catch up to her at once. "Look…" he calmly began, as he reached for her right elbow gently, both of them immediately feeling the spark from the simplest touch of each other's skin. They simultaneously looked at where his hand was, then quickly he pulled back while at the same time she crossed her arms around her as if she was feeling cold.

"Uhm… I apologize for what happened earlier… at your house." He took a deep breath and , looked down at nothing in particular on the floor, too embarrassed to speak to her face to face.

"I swear it was not my intention to do that… you know… I mean, I went to your house because I delivered baked goods and… I was looking for you…because your Aunt Nell...uhm, she told me to... and then I heard you upstairs... and truly, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't look away… I-I'm sorry…" he rambles before taking another deep breath and sighs before continuing.

"…and then just now…" his face turned a notch redder, while pointing aimlessly up in the direction of the loft.

"I- uhm…you know…" he stammered.

"...oh God! this is embarrassing..." Gone was the calm tone he tried hard to maintain earlier, his head still bent down and once more he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Clark…" Lana decided to cut him off in his rambling. She couldn't look at him either, equally embarrassed.

She inhaled deeply before finishing, "You know what… maybe it's better for us to discuss this - this thing later... you know, like long after we both completely calmed down or something. Alright?" She took a quick look at him and moved down the steps hurriedly without another word, without turning back.

Clark figured it was best to let it go –**_ for now_**.

"I- well, okay... yeah… another time then." His voice trailed off while his gaze followed her until she was out of sight. Then he deeply exhaled, as he needed badly, because it seemed like he held his breath the whole time Lana was there.

This "issue" definitely is something that won't fade away anytime soon. Clark thought and shook his head.

_**--- o ---**_

The days become weeks and the weeks, into months...two months to be exact. Neither Lana nor Clark was ready to discuss things between themselves just yet. Not only did they purposely avoid each other, but also each tried the hardest not to be too obvious about it so no one would notice, thereby eliminating the need to explain anything to anyone.

It didn't help either that both shared a few of the same classes together. Uncomfortable would be the slightest word to describe it when the two of them are in the same vicinity.

However, despite all awkwardness, they both still could not help steal a few glances at each other. It was inevitable - both were drawn to each other like magnets, each often took a turn at secretly peering when the other wasn't looking. There were several times that they caught each other staring which made each of them gasp and then quickly proceeded to look elsewhere. It was so cute yet undeniably tense. Something's gotta give any minute now.

_**--- o ---**_

Clark rushed to sneak into his usual seat - at the back of the classroom closest to the door. He was late again for his least favorite class of all, Introduction to Philosophy. This is the one and only course he blindly chose to add in his schedule since Chloe challenged him to "leap out of his comfy zone and venture on to unfamiliar territory".

"It doesn't hurt much to challenge your brain to function beyond it's normal limits every once in a while, Clark!" were her famous words. Ugh! And she didn't even take this class with me. She just likes to torture me for kicks. Clark analyzed.

The only good thing he gets out of this ho-hum class was a great view of Lana Lang. She's in the same class and she usually sits close to the front rows at the opposite side of the room, by the windows. From that angle Clark could easily stare at her gracious form nonchalantly. More so, Mr. Maurer, their teacher, so often stood close to the windows when he lectured, adding to Clark's "visual advantage".

Today, he noticed that Lana was looking especially fetching. Her hair was tied up with a simple red bow into a sleek ponytail, showing off her beautiful face and neck. Her thin v-neck red sweater and knee-length jean skirt complimented her slim shapely figure quite nicely. She crossed her legs while she continued to jot down notes from the teacher's lecture.

_'Mmm… I could definitely take a bite of 'that', so scrumptious for every meal and every snack, daily_.' Clark snickered quietly to himself.

Before his imagination could run deeper, Mr. Maurer's voice brought him back into the classroom, as his name was being called. Clark snaps out of his daydream and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"… will partner with Mr. Kent for this particular assignment." The teacher looks at him for a second and went on to call someone else. "Miss Morris, your partner shall be Mr. Matthews…"

"You all need to discuss all the different scenarios in detail and proceed to choose which path or actions you want to take. Your reports are due in three weeks. Good luck everybody."

_'WHO? Who was I paired with…?' _Clark wondered, obviously failing to hear and only catching the tail end of the teacher's ramblings. He hasn't even taken any notes whatsoever.

Just then the bell rings and everyone, including Mr. Maurer, rushed out in the direction of the doors - Friday rush of course, except for Clark who shrugs and looks around hoping that whoever his partner is would approach him and soon. He not only was clueless about his partner's identity, but also about what the class assignment entailed.

When he doesn't see anyone come up to him he decided to walk outside the classroom, looking at his every step intently. Guess I'll just have to find out for myself later or something. Clark didn't really care.

He continued to move slowly out of there. He didn't have to hurry anyways. This class was the last one for the day and he has nothing much to do after. Sure, he had a few chores at the farm but nothing that wouldn't take a few minutes to finish.

Friday nights like this one - and most weekends for that matter - are just lonely times for him. Usually after doing his chores, he'd just stay up his loft to listen to his favorite music, mostly thinking of who else but Lana, or on the most boring of nights - getting an early start on his assignments.

He didn't really hang out much anymore with his closest and only buddies, Pete and Chloe, except for study groups every now and then… plus the times they spent at The Torch office, finishing deadlines and such for the school paper.

Chloe had been too preoccupied with all kinds of things she considered "news-worthy" to add to The Torch, most of which contribute to her huge collection aptly called The Wall of Weird. As for "heart-worthy" stuff, she had recently found a new close pal to hang out with on her down time. His name is J. T. Thomas, the new Torch photographer who cannot seem to stop flirting with Chloe since she interviewed him for the position.

Pete, on the other hand, had recently been so busy devoting most of his time to the football team, plus a budding relationship with Vanessa Wallace, the girl he'd been pining for since he spotted her cute petite figure watching and cheering on his team during practice. Ok Pete's actual words to describe her: "The Bomb". Enough said.

_**--- o ---**_

Clark decided to go up to his loft instead of heading straight for bed. His hair was still damp from the shower he took a few minutes earlier.

9 o'clock on a Friday night with nothing much to do. Oh joy... **NOT! **He thought sarcastically.

His parents already turned in, as they always did since they got up early daily to tend to the farm. He didn't want to sit in front of the t.v. surfing channel after boring channel until he fell asleep. He now sat in his chair facing his desk and reached over to put on his headphones and played one of his favorite CD's by Lifehouse. He leaned far back on the chair and began to rock it to the slow beat of the song, both hands resting behind his head while pushing his bare feet on the floor.

"Hellooo, Claaark…?" A familiar voice called him from the bottom of the loft, but of course he doesn't hear anything at this point.

"Claaaarkk…!" Lana fully intended to announce her presence. This time she made sure that the light was on before deciding to go in the barn and up to his loft. There she sees him rocking his chair slowly back and forth, with his headphones on, his back turned from her.

Nervously she approaches him and places one hand cautiously on his left shoulder causing Clark to jolt and look in her direction.

"Lana!" he cried out, wide-eyed clearly surprised.

"Holy shi-... Were you planning to scare me to death?" he unconsciously yelled as his headphones remained on his head, the music hissing. Then he realized it, laughing nervously before pulling the headphones off.

"Hi Clark," she chuckled before she continued. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I called out at least twice to warn you that I'm here but you had your headphones on." She points at them, now smiling.

_'Whoa, she's actually here?… AND smiling at me!'_ Clark mused.

Returning half a smile, now he stared at her, anxious to know the purpose of her visit.

"Uhm… is it okay to talk? I mean, can we?… since I've already interrupted you anyways," she said, looking at him hopefully, her eyes shimmering.

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued**_

_**--- o ---**_

_**A/N #1: **To those of you who actually bothered to make a comment, thank you so much! Luv all your feedback :D Please keep 'em coming._

_**---o---**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Part 1 - The Talk **_

Clark invited Lana over to his red couch in the middle of the loft. "Uh, no you didn't really disturb me. I was just kickin' back."

Lana sat on the other end of the couch and carefully looked at Clark, giving him a nervous smile. Clark did the exact same thing and as soon as they both settled on the couch, there was an awkward silence.

Clark decided not to prolong the agony so he spoke first. "Sooo... what did you want to talk about?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at Lana intently.

She took a deep breath and began to speak calmly. "Well, first of... I'd like to know if you're ready to clear the air once and for all between us?" She returned Clark's gaze. This time she was able to muster all the guts to look him straight in the eye.

"Sure, Lana." Clark nodded however, he wasn't quite sure where to start. '_Now's actually a good a time as any,' _he silently continued to ponder.

Before he could say another word, she continued. "Look Clark, I'm sorry that it took me a while to recover and honestly I cannot really say I'm over it 'cause it's still so embarrassing... but, I am hoping you and I could now openly discuss what happened the last time we saw each other...", she emphasized on the word "saw".

Of course, Clark knew the subject only too well and he nodded in response but waited for Lana to continue.

"So I guess we're even now, right? I mean, since we both -" before she could finish her sentence, Clark decided to butt in.

"Yes, clearly we are even... and I truly hope you accept my apology?" He gave her the puppy eyes and half a smile.

"Only if you accept mine..." Lana replied quickly with a shy smile and offered her right hand as a symbol of their truce.

Clark reached out to shake her hand in acceptance and before it got awkward, pulled his hand back as he replied, "Yes, apology accepted." He paused.

"Sooo... uhm, we're cool now, right?" He raised his eyebrows, eager to hear her reaffirm it.

"Oh yeah, of course!" She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Ah, so you think it's funny now, huh?" Clark had to laugh himself. Now that some time had passed and finally being able to talk about it, the tension between them seemed to have lifted.

"Actually..." she started blushing. "...seeing you like that in your private moment... uhm, it was really hot!" Lana admitted, now sporting an evil grin on her face, her hazel eyes glowed as her thoughts brought her back to Clark's self-pleasuring rendezvous at his loft.

Clark's jaw dropped, the light laughter gone and replaced with shock. He somehow couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Lana's mouth. _'Oh boy, this girl is just full of surprises!' _he thought.

"Di-did you just say what I think you said?" He had to ask and make sure, as he glimpsed at Lana's facial expression.

Lana nodded, still blushing. "I got nothing to hide now that it's in the open...just between you and me, of course. You know what I mean?" unconsciously, her nose crinkled as she smiled.

_'Holy shit, did I really just tell him that? Oh gawd, I wonder what he'd say now?' _Lana thought in a slight panic. Now it was her turn to stare at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Uh...yeah..." Clark immediately felt the burning sensation travel all over his body, from his toes through his torso and up to his face. He was so damn sure that his face was deep red at this point.

"... well, since we're being honest... and like you said, there's really not much to hide now that we're discussing it...Uhm, seeing you like _that_ on your bed was indeed the hottest thing ever! I swear, I could not bring myself to look away."

_'Ugh, did I reveal too much?'_ Clark secretly worried but soon after, as he stared back at Lana, not able to help the guilty chuckle as he pictured her ultra-sexy form the day he accidently saw her self-stimulating on her bed in her bedroom.

Still having giddy grins plastered on their faces, Clark and Lana could only continually stare at each other, as speech eluded both at the moment. Although the silence lasted no more than a minute, one could actually hear the crickets singing in the background outside the loft window.

"Geez! That was... quite a revelation, wasn't it?" Lana blurted, not really knowing exactly what to say next.

Hearing her voice brought Clark back from his daze into the present as well. "Yup." He pursed his lips as he agreed and tried his hardest to avert his eyes and break their staring contest.

He mumbled the first thing that came up in his mind, "So now what?" As he said so, he raked his hand through his hair and turned to look at Lana again, something he cannot seem to control himself from doing.

"Uhm... good question." Was all Lana could utter for now.

Actually, for the past week or so - before she opted to finally come over and have the talk with Clark, she had been thinking of some kind'a devious plan, a plan she thought seemed quite taboo and very risky. She was anxious that Clark would run for the hills as soon as he heard her idea.

_'Should I tell him? Would he even agree? I don't think I can go through with it... Shit, he's sooo gonna freak out!' _Lana was mentally debating with herself.

And then she quickly reminded herself of one mantra that her Metropolis pals planted in her mind over the summer: _"Don't be afraid to dig deep into your soul and express your true self, your feelings or your thoughts. You need to let go of all your inhibitions, for only then can you truly set yourself and your mind free."_

_'I guess I'll try to take a chance at "setting myself free" later on, if I see a window of opportunity at all,' _Lana tried to convince herself, but she just couldn't dare bring up her idea right now.

In the meantime, she felt Clark thoroughly watching her but she decided to go easy on the staring contest for the moment while she's gathering her thoughts. She decided to just let him check her out, through the uncomfortable silence that was slowly seeping in between them.

Feeling a tad bit self-conscious, Lana flipped some locks of hair off one shoulder and licked her lips slowly and deliberately while focusing into nothing in particular in front of her.

Clark found himself giving Lana a once over, this time in slow motion - noticing the way her skin glowed under the lights, the way her mezmerizing eyes glimmered as she was immersed in deep thought, the way her hair flowed down on her shoulders in slight curls, framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a black halter-top, showing her smooth and tan shoulders, arms and her back. Her jeans were also black and fit tightly over her lower body. She looked like she just came back from a party or clubbing or something - it is Friday night, after all, and Lana does run with the "in" crowd - those who constantly have a life after school and especially on the weekends.

Clark kept watching as Lana flipped her hair and licked her lips gently. He sighed in reaction and as if on auto-mode thought, "God, Lana you're so damn sexy!" not realizing he had actually whispered those words outloud, but presenting a renewed opportunity for further conversation between them.

"I'm sorry... what was that, Clark? I barely heard what you just said." Lana couldn't stop herself. She threw a flirtatious smile at him. She was sure he had just mumbled that she was sexy.

"Uh... nothing." Clark cleared his throat. "(ahem) I didn't say anything!" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ha! I heard you say something, you know. C'mon now..." Lana teased. He continued to shake his head in denial so she then decided to play along.

In a quick motion, Lana moved across the couch to sit closer to him and with the forefinger on her right hand, she tapped the tip of his nose gently. "Liar liar, Pinnocchio's nose is on fire!" she giggled.

"Whaaat? 'Scuze me?" He gave her a most innocent look, pretending not to understand what she was talking about. He grabbed her finger away from his face and gripped it hard enough so she cannot retrieve it that easily. She giggled again and tried to pull her finger back but to no avail.

Then with his right forefinger, he pointed and tapped at her nose, just as she did him. "You, little missy, are hearing things." he teased back.

Suddenly - and to both their suprise, Lana lifted her chin so quickly and caught Clark's finger in between her teeth. She softly bit the tip of it, not letting go.

They instantaneously became quiet.

Clark gulped and gazed hypnotically at Lana's mouth as he felt the inviting wet warmth wrapped around his finger. A dangerous twinkle gleamed in Lana's eyes as she proceeded to roll her tongue around and sucked on his finger a few seconds before releasing it ever so slowly, watching the reaction on his face.

He gasped and his body reacted instantly, his blood rushing rapidly into his veins and making his arousal evident.

"Oh gawd... L-Lana, d-do you know what you're doing to me?" huskily, Clark whispered, his mouth dry, as he continued to stare at her mouth.

He didn't wait for an answer.

Instead he leaned over, letting go of her finger which he held captive a moment ago, then kissed her on the lips gently. It was all he could do not to frighten her with a raging kiss, which he so desperately wanted to do right this moment. He had to tame himself abruptly, especially that this was his first kiss - ever. And to top it off, he's actually kissing his dreamgirl, Lana Lang, so he didn't want to ruin a thing.

His right hand cupped one side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Lana didn't fight it. She welcomed his embrace and kissed him back, grazing her lips softly on his. She raised both arms and encircled his neck, enjoying the feel of his hard body so close to hers.

This kiss was, in truth, a nice surprise for Lana, as she has not been kissed this way by anyone. It was definitely different - not the regular sloppy-wet, mouth-gagging, tongue-in-throat kisses she had experienced before with other boys. Well ok, so she's only exchanged spit a total of 4 times so far - though she couldn't remember their names at this moment, but none of those can compare to this... to how Clark was kissing her ever so gently, ever so slowly... taking his time to fully enjoy the sensual pleasure, the sweetest taste of her lips.

He held her tighter, eliminating any space between them as he drew her closer to his body... his body, which was now half on top of hers, getting her more excited, especially as she felt his hard arousal rubbing on her leg. She sighed into his mouth. Clark took this as a further invitation to explore her mouth more so he darted his tongue out and licked her upper lip then her lower lip languidly...

... oh but still he wanted to taste more!

Clark tilted his head for better access and Lana responded by opening her mouth to him and moaning as soon as he found her tongue with his. Their tongues tentatively started dueling, bringing their kiss deeper. After what seemed an eternity, he broke the kiss and began to nibble on Lana's lower lip for a bit, envoking a tickling sensation which she delighted upon...

He pulled away briefly and again grazed his tongue on her upper lip. In response, Lana swiftly caught his tongue with her lips and ever so lighty sucked on its tip, sending electric sparks on both their spines.

Clark groaned while Lana did her magic on his tongue. It didn't take long before he pulled his tongue back and pulled back, breathless. Lana didn't complain as they both needed to gasp for air badly.

He rested his forehead on hers and managed to say, "Lana... you're driving me absolutely crazy!" while his breathing was still ragged.

_**--- o ---**_

_**Part 2 - The Talk**_

As her breathing calmed Lana moved her head back and met Clark's lustful gaze with her own. Just as they were both drawn to lock lips again a loud shrill came about and caught them both by surprise, jolting them to move apart from each other fast.

"Fuckin' ey!" Lana exclaimed unexpectedly. Clark was amused at her potty mouth.

It was her cell phone ringing and vibrating from her front jean pocket. Lana leaned back fumbling to reach for it.

Clark burst out laughing. "I was gonna say, 'Hey Lana your uhm..." he looked purposely at her middle region and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "...is vibrating!"

She glared at him.

"Oh-kay, nevermind... nasty joke," he said and continued to laugh. He really DID feel the damn phone vibrating so close to his groin area while his body was pressed onto hers.

Before she answered, she put a finger on his lips to muffle his laughter. "Sorry, Clark, I gotta take this call," she said as she flipped her cellphone open.

"Hello? Oh, hi Aunt Nell..." she greeted.

Lana raised an eyebrow at Clark not because he did shut his mouth... Now he started to shower her finger with tiny soft kisses, making it hard for her to concentrate on listening to her aunt's inquiries. Clark just winked at her as she attempted to pull her finger away from his lips.

"Uhm, no I'm sorry...11:45 already? I didn't wear a watch so I-I...didn't know how late... it... is...(pause)" Lana's eyes widened in surprise. This time Clark managed to flip her hand over and continued to shower her palm with more tender kisses.

"Uh, yes, that's right. Samantha, Ashley and I (pause)..." she said, trying to tug her hand away from Clark's mouth.

"...we uh went to the movies earlier... (pause)" Lana tugged her hand a bit harder and successfully got her hand free from Clark. He just shrugged and smiled at her as she continued to talk.

"...We did stop by at Vince Mitchell's house for his birthday party...(pause)...Yes I promise...(pause)... no, I was good - no booze, no drugs, no boys, nothing. (pause)..." She had to motion Clark to hush up because he started laughing again upon hearing what she just said.

"uh... Don't worry, I'm driving straight home and goin' straight to bed soon. (pause)... Ok, you too. See you tomorrow then. (pause)... Goodnight, Aunt Nell," she finished, sighing relief.

Lana flipped her cell phone off and then quickly placed it on the coffee table instead of shoving it back into her jeans again.

"No boys, huh? And what... you consider me I'm a girl now?" Clark joked. "Wait, wait... don't turn your head to me so fast, your nose has grown so long!"

"Ah, shut up, Clark" Lana slightly slapped his arm in mock-anger.

"My, my, my... I didn't know you had it in you to straight out lie, Lana," he continued to tease.

Her expression softened and she kept her voice low. "There's more to me than you know...and you have absolutely no idea."

"Ooo, does that mean I get a chance of getting to know you _and_ your bad side then?" he asked, his eyes glimmered with hope.

Lana's heart started beating erratically. _'Whoa... my God, this is it - my chance to spill... Shit, here goes nothing!'_

"Uhm, actually...funny that you just said that... I have a feeling that it is safe for me to let my guard down after all and even show you my bad side," she stated, eyeing him carefully. "Provided, of course, that you let your guard down and let me get to know you _and_ your bad side as well." And she paused.

"You **_can _**keep secrets, right Clark?" she asked.

Quickly he replied, "Believe me, I'm the Fort Knox of secrets!" He thought to himself quietly, _'Heck, talk about secrets... I don't think any other secret can fuckin' top mine.' _Just this past week, he found out from his father that he was actually "not from around here".

"Good to know then," she told him, her eyes lighting up as she smiled and continued. "Sooo, Clark... I have this uber-crazy idea. Well actually I've thought about it for the past few weeks now. It's just not some random thing that I came up with ok..."

"Yeah...?" Clark almost couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Well, I was just wondering," she began. She now was fidgety and couldn't stop herself from blushing profusely. "Uhm...since you and I have, uhm... caught each other in the act. What do you think about helping each other out sometimes...you know, to relieve that kind'a tension?"

Clark's jaw dropped in major disbelief - for the second time this evening. He opened his mouth and closed it again, at least twice in succession, not sure how to react, or what to say.

_'Lana couldn't possibly be punking my ass... or is she?'_ he wondered, his eyes full of doubt.

She clearly saw his hesitation and thought, _'God, he must think my mind has gone on a permanent vacation to the gutters. Well DUH, ain't that the truth?'_

_Folks, welcome to another session of Perverts Anonymous! Tonight is an open mic session so release all inhibition and just feel free to grab the mic. Ah, here's a brave one to break the ice. 'Hello, I'm Lana, goddess of Pervert Paradise.' _Oh damn, her mind seemed to have become a psycho comic who enjoyed telling the awful truth.

She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Look Clark, like I said it's a super-crazy idea. I won't take it personal if you don't agree and you don't want to do it... I promise. In fact, why don't you just forget-"

"Wait, Lana... are you being serious?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and nodded. There's no mistaking that she was dead serious.

"H-how long do I have... t-to think about this, I mean?" he asked again.

Deep inside, a part of him was doing a victory dance and screaming, '_Yes, Yess, YESSS! I wanna be your love slave!',_ but the other part tugged hard on his sleeve, trying to reason with his wild side,_ 'This could lead to big trouble, Clark Kent, young master of the Pervert Universe.'_

"Well, I... when I made this offer I only meant it for _you_ solely because of the recent events between us. So I leave it up to you to decide exactly when to give me an answer. Hopefully before we grow gray hairs and wrinkles?" she grimaced at her poor attempt to make light of it. Besides, she didn't want to sound over-eager or desperate, because she wasn't!

_'At least I've already laid my guts on the table. The butcher knife is in his hands now.' _she pondered, amused at how her mind had such a twisted way of stating the obvious.

"Anyways," she started saying, as she got up and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table. "...I'm gonna head home now, as I've already missed my midnight curfew. Good thing Aunt Nell is still in Metropolis and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon so I'm free from facing any punishment tonight."

"Well, aren't you lucky," he stated, smiling at her as he got up.

"I can walk you home, Lana," he offered.

"Nah, don't worry about it Clark. You're already in your pj's. I'll be fine," she answered.

"But it's nothing, really," he insisted, quickly slipping his tennis shoes on and followed her down the steps of his loft.

"You won't get in trouble, would you?" she asked. She actually meant that she didn't want to be the cause of it, for she knew the Kents had strict rules that Clark obediently abided.

"My parents have long been asleep, so not to worry." he replied.

"Okay, suit yourself then," she shrugged, seeing that he was already walking beside her.

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**--- o ---  
**_

**A/N #1:**_ Gotta give shout outs to: Jennifer... silly12 ... Nightcrawler8 - Ey, Aaron... you seem to know how my Clana mind works, damn! Oh but it's understandable since you're just as Clana obsessed as I am, right :D ... NemuYxis - I'm glad I've kept your interest so far :D ... Ghostwriter626 - yeah, I'm workin' on writing more chapters, hope you stay with me 'til the end :D ... Kiraa-Miroku-Forever& PurplePiggy - welcome to my fic ... A (why u gotta be so anonymous? hehe) ... KrIsToM4EvaA1031 - hiya :)_

_**--- o ---**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Part 3 - The Talk**_

The walk to her house was pretty quiet but Lana didn't mind because it was apparent that Clark was lost in deep thought.

_'Uh-oh, my offer must be buggin' him to death,'_ she thought.

Soon enough they stepped up into the entrance of her house. She gave him a dimpled smile as they stopped right in front of the door. "It's so sweet of you to walk me home, Clark. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lana," he smiled back sheepishly and then openly stared at her, unwilling to move away just yet.

_'Dear God, I don't think I'd be able to sleep now when I'm so flippin' tempted to tell her - no, SHOW her what I think of her suggestion earlier. Lana, please invite me in... Say you want me to come in... Say it, say it, c'mon say it!'_ He silently pleaded.

Lana didn't want to move just yet either, staring back at him.

_'Wow, Clark's eyes are so hypnotic, like deep pools of aquamarine. I just want to lose myself in them... the way he stares at me makes me want to melt in his arms, and gawd, those luscious lips - don't even get me started...' _She felt the heat rise up her cheeks.

"Uhm, would you like to come in for a bit?" She had surprised herself by inviting him in.

_'Whoa, where did that come from?' _she wondered. _'Must be my subconscious talking outloud.'_

"I know it's way late... but I could fix up a kickin' hot chocolate if you want. Pro'lly give you a good nite sleep, too - er, the hot chocolate, I mean," Lana said. As she spoke she turned to open the front door with her key.

Clark's eyes sparkled in a mix of desire and excitement. Mentally, he did a few backflips and somersaults._ 'Oh my God...Yes! Lana invited me in. Woohoo!'_

Lana took a glance to Clark quietly, waiting for his reply to her invitation. Deep inside she was wishing to share more than hot chocolate with him.

In silence, she thought, _'And here, I thought I was about ready to jump in bed and catch some zzz's... (pause) Oh but now I want to hang out with you some more Clark, I want to see and feel just how sexy you are. Ugh, just say it already, damn it! Say you 'd like to come in. Freakin' ey.'_

"Oh sure, Lana. Hot chocolate does sound good. I-I'll stay for a little bit," he replied as if on cue, flashing a wide grin. _'A little bit, my foot. I want to stay the night and have more than hot chocolate...like Very Hot Stuff, a.k.a. Lana.' (sigh) 'Shit, how I wish.'_

"Good... alrighty, come on in... and make yourself at home, 'k, Clark?" Lana said, pointing toward the living room.

"I'm just gonna whip up some hot chocolate real quick. Be right back," she finished and she spun around quickly to head for the kitchen, wanting to hide how very pleased she was that Clark decided to stay for a bit.

Clark eagerly followed behind her into the house and nodded. He moved toward the sofa in the middle of the room facing the fancy unlit fireplace and tried to get comfortable. He could hear the ticking of the old grandfather clock close to the stairway. However, before he could chant "John-Jacob-Jingle-Heimer-Schmidt" ten times fast, Lana reappeared from the kitchen carrying two steamy mugs.

"Wow, that was quick," Clark was surprised 'cause he barely heard any clanging sounds in the kitchen. Or maybe he spazzed out longer than he thought?

"Well I was serious when I said I could whip it up," she chuckled as she handed Clark his mug.

"Thanks," he said and he brought the mug up to his mouth. "Mmm, smells delightful," he said, flashing a toothy smile.

"Yeah? Wait until you get a taste and tell me if you get the kick I promised," she replied and sat next to Clark.

Clark snickered, "Hey, thanks for the warning!" before he took a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

He was impressed - it actually tasted really good - but right now more than anything he wanted to taste her kisses again. Just then, an insane idea popped in his head. He took another good sip and swallowed, then quickly put the mug down on the coffee table. He coughed hard a couple times, pretending to choke.

Eyes wide in horror, Lana put her mug down and scooted closer to Clark.

"Oh my God, Clark! Are you okay?" she asked, reaching for his arm.

He shook his head vigorously and then suddenly grabbed Lana's hand on his arm and tugged her onto him. With a huge naughty grin, he immediately pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh shit!" She squealed and ungracefully tumbled on top of Clark, whose body was now reclined halfway in between lying down and sitting on the sofa - exactly where he wanted her.

Lana was still shocked and speechless when Clark burst out laughing. He held her captive in his arms while his laughter subsided.

"Sooo not funny, Clark Kent!" Realizing that he was just joking, in mock-anger she pounded her fists on his chest. Eventually she found herself giggling as well.

"You sneaky devil. Don't you frickin' dare do that again!" She warned, laughter still in her eyes.

"Okay, okay... I'll be good now, I promise." he said, smiling.

Before long, the tenderness was replaced with untamed yearning as their gazes connected and sparks were ignited once more. They both leaned in, anxious to taste each other's kiss again... and again... and yet again. Happy that Lana was on top of him, Clark slowly roamed his hands freely on Lana's back, her sides, her arms, and he occasionally grabbed and squeezed her ass over her jeans.

Soon enough Lana wanted to have her hands on Clark's hard body as well. Unsatisfied that she wasn't able to do so at the moment, she decided to pull herself back from his hot kisses. Clark, frowned at first, confused at why she stopped all of a sudden but when she moved to straddle him in between her legs he gladly accommodated her. He first straightened up to resume the sitting position before leaning back into the sofa, his hands resting on her hips as she sat directly on top of him.

They both studied each other's faces for a bit. Clark felt Lana's hands rake through his hair as she pressed closer. He closed his eyes as she began to plant a trail of soft kisses all over his face, starting at his forehead, then his eyebrows... then moving to his eyes... his nose... his cheeks... down to his chin, following his jawline... and at the sensitive spot behind each ear.

She continued to drag her lips, making feathery kisses around his mouth and carefully avoiding his lips, purposely teasing him with every breath. Sure enough, as soon as Lana flicked her tongue out to taste his lips, Clark let out a low moan and tightened his grip around her waist. He kept his mouth agape, allowing her to leisurely savor his lips, inviting her to taste deeper into his mouth. Her tongue grazed his lips slowly, starting at one corner across to the next, and from top to bottom. When she tipped her head to the side, he quickly welcomed her as she invaded his mouth further, seeking his tongue against her own.

By the time their tongues were dueling hungrily again, Lana could feel Clark's very hard arousal beneath her - pushing right at her burning center. This fueled her excitement even more so she began to grind her hips in a rhythmic motion onto his erection, as their kiss deepened, making Clark groan into her mouth.

Realizing that her hands were now free, she broke the kiss once again so she can tug at the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it off of him and he quickly obliged. Just as he threw his shirt on to the floor, she eagerly placed her hands on his chest and with her palms traced every contour of his muscular expanse. Then she moved her hands lower to caress his hard abs.

Lana was mesmerized. _'So fuckin' unbelievable... he's built like a mean lean machine!'_

Following her lead, Clark reached over and easily pulled her blouse off of her. He carelessly tossed the material to the floor. His eyes filled with curious feverish excitement as he began caressing her skin... bringing his hands from her sides, to her flat stomach, slowly moving upwards. He stared at her chest for a while and lightly traced a finger over the lacy black material covering her soft mounds.

_'Release all inhibition... set yourself free,'_ she heard her mind reminding her, loud and clear... or was that it Lana, seductress of Pervert Paradise, urging her to dive deeper into this ocean of pleasure?

Driven by pure desire, Lana slowly reached behind her to unhook her strapless bra - saving Clark from having to fumble on it later. She carefully revealed herself to him, before dropping the lacy bra on the floor. She delighted at Clark's reaction.

Clearly not expecting her to be so daring, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped in awe. He fully felt like he was dreaming what was happening in front of his very eyes at the moment.

_'Sweet mother of gawwddd!'_ he thought, half smiling, as he feasted his eyes on the most beautiful sight he has ever seen: Lana, up close and oh-so-personal... half naked and the best part - she's straddling him in between her legs!

Afraid to ruin the moment, he first searched her face for approval before he forged ahead.

"You can touch me, Clark," Lana invited in a deep throaty voice.

With that, he moved his hands to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently. His eyes flickered with desire and amazement at the discovery of Lana's body - burning hot yet exquisitely soft to his touch. He proceeded by lightly rubbing his thumbs around her nipples, immediately causing them to stiffen at his touch. Lana arched her back and let out a long moan, "Oooh, Claaark..."

_'Hmm, wow I must be doing something right,'_ he pondered.

Clark almost couldn't contain himself any longer... he wanted to take things slow but then he also wanted more. Deep inside he knew that they both should take things slower, given their obvious lack of experience. But the physical desire between him and Lana was so intense and so undeniable that he chose to give in and enjoy all the pleasure he can get. Lana seemed like she's had the exact same thing in mind: Pleasure, and how to get more of it.

"Lana," he called out in a raspy voice and claimed her lips for a brief kiss. He stopped massaging her breasts hesitantly and instead pulled her tight into his arms.

Then he whispered in her ear seductively, "About your... suggestion. My answer is yes, I want to... very much," then he pulled back to see the reaction on her face.

"R-really? Are you sure, Clark?" she asked, half-smiling and almost disbelieving his words, her eyes wide and sparkles danced happily in them.

He replied with another deep kiss, his tongue hungrily finding hers. As he broke the kiss, he responded breathlessly, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes!" she whispered smiling and struggling to catch her breath as well.

Although she wanted to quench her curiosity with more lust-filled new discoveries with Clark, she decided that they've got to discuss things in detail to avoid possible misunderstandings.

She reasoned with herself, _'This sort'a strange arrangement might cause major complications in the future... better to set up precautionary measures now than pay for it in deep regret later.'_

Still half-naked, she straightened up and placed both hands on his chest, the expression on her face turned serious. "Well then Clark, we must discuss some things first," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

_"Man oh man, this is getting more and more interesting by the minute!'_ he realized.

Surprised yet gravely intrigued, Clark raised his eyebrows. "But..." he started to protest, wanting more touchy-feely exchanges with Lana. However, he quickly sensed that she will not be swayed at the moment, half-naked or not, so he admitted defeat.

"Oh, okay then..." he sighed.

"I have to be honest with you though. Having you on top of me like this, so sexy and so beautiful..." he said and paused to lick his lips before he continued. "... I don't think I'll be able to concentrate much. Uhm, not that I'm complaining or anything." He smiled and blushed at his confession.

Suddenly, before one of them could add another word, a very loud continuous beeping noise startled them both. "What the f-...?" Clark muttered, looking around him in search for the source of the loud distraction.

"Oh my God, that's my alarm clock...damn, it's 4 AM already? I friggin' forgot to reset it for the weekend!" she exlaimed, wide eyed, as she got off of him. Then she quickly grabbed her blouse on the floor and struggle to quickly to cover herself while she hurriedly ran upstairs to her bedroom to turn the buggin' thing off.

Clark decided against going after Lana upstairs. His mind won the battle this time, successfully convincing him to stop and go home before he gets into huge trouble with his parents...but his body was still screaming to stay with Lana. He reached for his t-shirt and started putting it back on.

When Lana came back down, Clark was already waiting for her by the door.

"Uhm, I'd better go now before my parents wake up. Sorry..." he apologized.

"Yeah, it's really late. I didn't mean to keep you- " Lana began.

"No, Lana, I'm really glad you invited me in. That was unbelievably **_hot_**," his face turned red as he gave her a naughty smile. "Oh, and so was the hot chocolate... er, well, at least the first couple sips I had," he chuckled softly as he stepped to go out of the door.

Lana laughed and blushed, too. "Yeah, pretty darn hot ey Clark?"

She fanned her face with a hand, teasing him back while she stepped outside with him. "Maybe next time you'd get to finish a full mug of hot chocolate...?"

"...Or not," he finished her sentence, still smiling broadly. "I'd rather continue our 'talk'... but first, you gotta dump that annoying alarm clock of yours in the trash."

"Haha, yeah! Gotta smash that thing with a bat and then trash it. Oh and about that 'talk'... are you free tomorrow? Uh, I mean..." she paused, momentarily losing her sense of time. "Later today? ...well yeah, it is today already, DUH," she giggled.

"Wait, lemme check my appointment book," Clark laughed and pretended to pull out something from his back pocket. "Yes, I'm actually free for the next...uhm... 44 hours before school starts again on Monday."

"Nice! So we'll talk later then?" Lana said, smiling up at him.

"Yup. Why don't you come by my loft, say after lunch?" he asked.

"Agreed. Goodnight Clark," she said softly.

Clark couldn't help himself. He moved closer to Lana and leaned to give her a soft 3-second kiss on her lips and pulled back fast before things got heated up again.

"Sweet dreams, Lana," he whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the twinkle of desire in her eyes. Or maybe it was a reflection of what was gleaming in his?

He turned around and walked into the dark, and at a distance sped home fast.

_**--- o ---**_

_**Part 4 - The Talk, Slightly Interrupted **_

Clark excused himself quick, having eaten only half his lunch. He mumbled some lame excuse that his parents shrugged off, thankfully. That's one of the quirks of being a teenager - his parents either choose not to or don't have much energy left to dissect and analyze each and every one of his actions, unless it's majorly questionable.

He super-sped to his loft so he could tidy up the place a bit. Maybe, he thought, doing something tedious and boring such as cleaning might help him avoid thinking about Lana at least for a short while. It seems as though she had totally moved in and claimed permanent residence in his thoughts, especially after last-night-and-all-through-the-wee-hours-of-this-morning's events.

_'Ah, last night was so fuckin' sweet,'_ he pondered. When he got home around 4:30 AM, he felt like he was floating on cloud 9. _'Ooh yeah, Cloud 9 indeed.' _And he couldn't help nodding and smiling to himself because this time he finally understood exactly what that meant.

Clark was done tidying up around the loft way too soon. And thoughts of Lana and himself doing intimate things to each other rushed back into his mind again, like favorite scenes from a movie that you rewind and replay a few times over on the DVD player.

He just couldn't concentrate much on anything else today. Maybe 'cause he didn't get any sleep at all? The sun-filled early morning already came and yet he kept on tossing and turning in bed, his thoughts filled with Lana. Nah, it's beyond that. His obsession was likely eating up at him and he's caught way too deep in it's strong current to revert back.

Everything that happened so far felt like one of his dreams in motion - so vivid though quite impossible, so unbelievable yet so true. If that made sense at all?

He sighed as he sat on his couch and turned his head to look at the time on the clock right above is desk. 12:38, noon time. He can hear the steady, continuous ticking of the clock.

_'Lana should be here soon,'_ he thought.

He yawned involuntarily while he leaned back and almost instantly found himself blinking with each tic and each toc of the clock until he eventually gave in and closed his eyes. In no time he was lulled to sleep by it.

_--- o ---_

_Clark chuckled as he was tickling Lana on her sides and she was laughing back whole heartedly while begging him to stop. They soon tumbled onto her bed._

_"Claaarkkk!" she squealed. "Enough, please... hahaha... please, I can't... haha... take it... any more! haha, Mercy... Mercy! Please?" she couldn't stop giggling and huffing as she squirmed while attempting to grab his hands to pull them away from her body._

_He finally stopped, for the main reason that she begged for mercy. "That's what you get for calling me 'chicken little, the chickadoodle who screamed like a girl' to quote your exact words," he said, resting his left hand on her hip, his right elbow creating a huge dent on her pillow as he supported his head with his right hand while facing her on the bed._

_"Well, I only aimed to suprise you a little. I didn't expect you to squeak like a..." Lana giggled again._

_"You better stop, missy," Clark cut her off. "...before I start tickling you 'til you beg for mercy again," he warned, raising both eyebrows before smiling. "Besides, I didn't squeak. You fricken' scared the shit out of me, jumping from out of nowhere like that. Sheeeez!"_

_"Yeah, right! Like hell you didn't squeak!" she laughed again. _

_"But seriously, you really did scream like - " Lana immediately felt Clark's fingers diggin' on her sides, making her squeal in laughter once more. Then Clark moved to claim her lips swiftly and sucked on Lana's upper lip, silencing her. And it worked. He took her by surprise but she quickly recovered and responded by sucking back on his lower lip. It didn't take long before their kiss became heated, both eagerly lapping at each other's tongues and groaning at the pleasure of their exchange._

_Clark caressed the exposed skin between the bottom of Lana's tight white t-shirt and the top of her low-rider jeans. Before he can unbuckle her belt and undo her jeans, she beat him to it. Then she broke off their kiss and started fumbling to undo and take off his jeans as well. _

_And fumble she did. Impatiently, he took her hands in his and kissed each of them gently while looking her in the eyes, before he jumped out of bed to shed his clothes except for his underwear. She got off the bed and did the same thing._

_"You like what you see, Clark?" Lana smiled up at him. Clark could only nod as he continued to look at her in awe. Lana was wearing a red lacy bra with matching boy-shorts type lacy panties. _

_"You know you can also touch, not just look," she invited seductively._

_Clark swallowed hard. It seemed that what she said barely started to register in his head as he kept on staring. Just as he was about to reach over to touch her, Lana leaped on top of him and they fell into the bed facing each other, sideways. She quickly claimed his lips and licked them, one of her hands grabbing the side of his face before raking through his hair roughly. _

_He couldn't help but kiss her back hard. He ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of her sides, along the contour of her waist, hips, and legs, and then her back. Then he pulled her completely on top of him, placing his hands on her bottom and squeezing them. Lana moaned into his mouth in response, especially because she felt his excitement through his boxers pressing very hard onto her center._

_She pulled away and started trailing hot soft kisses behind his ear, moving to the side of his neck, down toward his shoulder and he tilted his head a bit, enjoying the feel of her breath and her tongue gliding on his skin. Her curiosity became all the more intense, the more her lips encountered his bare skin as she nipped and licked on it._

_She slowly writhed down, her hands caressing his chest and then his abs while her lips followed the same trail her hands led, planting eager kisses along the way, and going down until she reached the elastic band of his blue boxers. He caught his breath and gasped as Lana grabbed his erection on top of his boxers._

_"I want to see you, Clark," she looked up at him, desire thickly laced in her voice._

_He looked down at her and didn't think twice. He slowly took off his boxers while she watched closely with an excited, eager smile. Clark nervously gulped as he, in turn, watched Lana's reaction. _

_She couldn't take her eyes off of his erection and quickly moved her right hand to touch him as soon as he threw his boxers on the floor._

"Oh, Lana..." Clark moaned softly as he felt her wrapping her fingers around his hardness. She started stroking him slowly. When she saw the moisture ooze out of the tip, she rubbed circles on it with her thumb, wetting most of that area - much like what she usually did on herself, before moving her hand up and down in a steady stroke.

"Mmm... that feels good," he rasped outloud, closing his eyes, enjoying her touch as she continued stroking... her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

Lana smiled at his response. She leaned closer to him, her hand still holding his erection, and she whispered, "Really Clark? I wasn't sure if I was doing it right..."

"Mmm-hmm..." Clark sighed, his eyes still shut.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Lana whispered yet again. Clark immediately felt a wave tingles rushing up his spine, her hot breath tickling his right ear.

Then all of a sudden, he was brought back to his senses. _'Oh shit, am I still dreaming?' _He wondered.

'_Wait a minute... OH MY GOD!' _ he mentally screamed...

...and he jolted, sitting up as he blasted his eyes open, only to see Lana in the flesh, so close beside him, her hand rubbing on him, just like in his dream - the one he thought he was having a moment ago.

"Oh... m-my... God... L-Lana! Wha-" he stuttered in between breaths.

"Wh-what are y-you...(gasp) d-doing?" he asked, and his voice started trailing. "I... d-didn't (gasp) h-hear you...c-come up...?"

She hasn't stopped her hand movements so he could barely make words into a sentence. Then she decided to stroke him a notch faster. He gasped again and bit his lower lip while his eyes involuntarily rolled back. It was all he could do to stop from moaning really loud, afraid to make any obvious noises that his parents might hear.

"I found you here... in the middle of your wet dream and moaning..." in a low seductive voice, Lana answered, and she licked the outline of his ear, "... so I thought I'd help you out... and try to make you feel good, Clark."

All the while she continued stroking him at a steady fast pace, and now alternating between short and long strokes.

This time he knew it was real, she really was touching him... and slowly but surely getting him on the verge of exploding in her hands. His senses wouldn't allow him to analyze how she got to undo and unzip his jeans without him ever noticing it nor rousing him from his sleep. All that mattered at the moment was this - how Lana worked her magic on him and how it felt really really, deliriously good!

From his facial expressions Lana thought that Clark was half-debating with himself whether or not to stop or just continue letting her do what she was doing. He looked like he was about to protest so she leaned in and captured his mouth for a passionate kiss, surprising him even more.

Clark eagerly returned Lana's kiss, placing both hands on the sides of her face and moaned in between breaths as she kept on tugging and massaging his hard member, taking him to heightened pleasures - ones he had never experienced before.

"Mmmhh..." he groaned into her mouth, "...aaahhh, Lana!" She took this as her cue to stroke faster and as she did, she found Clark's tongue and sucked hard on it, moving her head to match the strokes of her hand on him.

Clark growled in his throat and within seconds he stiffened. His release came flowing out in a gush of hot liquid, first shooting up in the air and the rest dripped onto her fingers and her hand. She broke the kiss just as he held her hand and pressed it to stop her from stroking as it began to tickle him there already.

Lana watched in awe as he tried to recover from his climax, catching his breath.

"That was like... wow!" She exclaimed in a voice just above a whisper. It was her first time not only seeing but also feeling such release and it definitely gave her an intense rush of pleasure as well, as evidenced in how wet her panties were.

_'Hoooly shiittt!' _he thought. Clark's face turned pale and then deep red in an instant as he slowly pulled Lana's hand to ease her grip off him.

"G-god! I am sooo sorry... I couldn't stop myself from... uhm... you know..." he mumbled, embarrassed. "...but that felt really good, I mean - really great!"

He looked frantically around the loft and was very glad to find a small towel laying around on top of the bookshelf behind the couch. He quickly zipped up before he got up to grab the towel and handed it over to Lana.

"Here, Lana," he said softly, unable to look her in the eye. She took the towel and wiped her fingers and her hand. "You still might want to wash your hands though. Want to come in the house real quick? I need to uhm... wash up, too," Clark offered.

"Clark...?" Lana searched his face.

"Please don't be shy or worry about what just happened, alright?" she said softly, and with the same towel she wiped the remaining proof of Clark's pleasurable explosion on the coffee table in front of her.

"I understand that you can't help but be embarrassed, I'm sure I would be too, if it were the other way around - at first," she blushed at her admission and she continued to look at him intently. "...but I want you to know that I loved it... and I'm sooo turned on by it as well."

Hearing that was like music to his ears. He grinned and returned Lana's gaze, looking into her bright sparkling hazel eyes. "Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Well... I cannot wait to return the favor," he told her in a low voice, feeling his face turn a deeper shade of red.

"But first..." he said as he stood up. "Would you like to wash up a bit now?" he asked once again.

"Sure, okay...might as well," she replied and got up. "...but I really don't mind it," she continued, shaking her head.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _'Ooh, that's good to know,'_ he thought.

"Damn, you're so amazing, you know that?" Clark said as he leaned to give her a quick peck on her lips.

"Thanks, and so are you," she replied.

A huge smile took over and brightened his face before he turned to lead the way down the loft, out of the barn and into his house. Lana tagged along right behind him smiling as well.

_'Well this could mark the beginning of a **very** interesting friendship,'_ she mused.

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**--- o ---**_

_**A/N: **Special shout outs to the following for your feedback:_

_prue is the best- hey you :) well, I was inspired to finish up the above (Part 4), per your urging. No worries, askin' for it wasn't rude. So I tried, ai'ight :D ... A - still anonymous but thanks for the comments :D ... Purple Piggy - hope you like this update ... Ghostwriter ... Nightcrawler8- howdy, fellow Clana obsessed fan :D dude, thanks so much for your quick comments! ya know, you make me wanna do a Clark dance - haha, the one where he clumsily shook his groove thang at the loft stairs, trying to bump & grind to the beat behind Lana (as Isobel) - remember? Man that was so fricken' awkward but fun! So yeah. LOL ... Jennifer ... arow ... Smallvillefan4ever ... ace-anonymous ... NemuYxis ... silly12 ... fay ... KrisTom4EvaA1031 ... Kiraa-Miroku-Forever_

_... oh and (secretly) for adding me to your story or author alerts/faves: sealkid3 ... Scorpio Serpent ... icefairieprincess _

_P.S. Please holler and let it be known if I missed mentioning your precious name._

_**- Jade :D**_

_**--- o ---**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Part 5 - The Talk **_

To Clark's surprise, his parents were out of sight as they entered the Kent residence. He and Lana took turns in the upstairs bathroom and both were feeling refreshed after washing up. After a pit stop at the kitchen to grab some snacks from the fridge they headed back up to his loft.

For a while, they sat beside each other on the red couch in silence while drinking iced tea and sharing a small bunch of sweet seedless black grapes. Clark reached for the last piece of grape just as Lana did, too, but he was quicker and he tossed the grape straight into his mouth, smiling greedily at her.

"Oh no, you didn't!" She shook her head and lunged at him, her mouth landing on his mouth purposely. With her tongue she fought with his and she sucked the grape in as she curled her tongue back into her own mouth. She immediately bit the grape and chewed it with a wicked grin on her face, as if saying "I win!", taunting him.

Clark's jaw dropped - it's not the first time, and for some reason he knew it wasn't the last either - that she had shocked and rendered him speechless. He remained staring at Lana. Even when she was chewing, her seductive charm exuded and Clark couldn't take his eyes off her, zoning in on her mouth.

_'That very sexy mouth... and those luscious lips. God, those lips... they seem to be beggin' to be kissed again and again. And that smile... every time she smiles it seems to take me in, sharing the glow from its brightness, making me feel warm and tingly all over. Damn, I'm getting so fricken mushy. Ugh!'_ Clark tried to shake the last thought.

He gazed into her eyes and then her lips again as he leaned in. The smile on Lana's face slowly disappeared as she, too, leaned in to meet Clark's lips. Soon they were engaged in another impassioned kiss, both sighing into each other's mouths, happy to be connected that way. Their renewed make-out session lasted a long while and when both could barely feel their lips - numb from too much friction, they breathlessly pulled apart and rested on each other's foreheads, panting.

Clark was first to recover and when he did, slowly licked at Lana's lower lip then her upper lip, as if to ease the slight swelling, while he pressed his body against hers on the couch, pushing her gently until she was lying down on her back completely and positioning himself in between her legs.

Lana, on the other hand, though still wanting to catch her breath, just kept her mouth open and savored the feel of his tongue as he nipped and licked her swollen lips slowly, deliberately. However, before things got way too steamy between them she decided to resist his charms.

_'But boy oh boy, it's so not easy mainly because Clark "Mr. Charming" Kent is just so dreamy... and so delicious, no girl in her right mind would or could resist. Well, except me now, but just this once,'_ she pondered.

Just as he was about to take her mouth hostage in his, Lana touched his face gently, stopping him. "Clark," she said in strained pitch, "...we really need to talk... like now, before we take things further between us."

Clark sighed but didn't give it a second thought, fully knowing that she was right. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "You're right, Lana." He gave her a quick peck on the lips first and though obviously unwilling, he slowly got up and sat on the couch again. He motioned her to sit on his lap and she happily obliged.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Ok, as much as I enjoy doing all these uh, special things with you... I need you to understand that I want to set some limits."

He nodded quietly.

"I really am curious and want to experience certain... things with you, Clark," she paused, then continued, "...but at the same time, I want to save my... virginity... for The really special Someone in my future or near future. Who knows? I mean, that someone could be you... or could be someone else, you know. Right now it's just too soon to tell."

Her nose wrinkled as she continued, "You might find this hard to believe, judging from the way I've been quite bold and aggressive with you lately - and don't get me wrong, I've been loving every minute of it, but..." she paused again.

"...well, I feel that we shouldn't go all the way. Right now I don't think I can handle that 'total surrender' yet. Besides, we barely know each other," she said, blushing at that statement because they actually have been getting to know each other fairly well in the most private sense. "Well, sort'a... kind'a...?"

She pursed her lips and nervously waited for his response. And although silence snaked but a small short path right between them, the rapid pounding of her heartbeat overtook any other sound she could hear... until Clark's voice interrupted everything as he began to speak.

"Yeah, sort'a, kind'a is about right," he agreed. He had contemplated for a while and when he had gathered his thoughts he decided to pour his heart out, thinking there's not much for him to lose anyway, except maybe these very few intense private moments spent with the object of his obsession.

"Know what, Lana, I feel the same way... about saving the going-all-the-way part for that very special someone... in the future. But when that time comes, I honestly hope that **_you_** will be that someone for me," he said. With that, he felt his face turn crimson again yet he dared to look her in the eye.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement, her heartbeat raced even faster and she felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering ecstatically in her stomach. Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing but was overjoyed by what Clark has told her - and she didn't dare interrupt him since he seemed to be on a roll. She just smiled and kept quiet.

"Anyway," he went on, "I do respect your decision about wanting to remain a virgin. And as much as my body screams to go much, much further with you and my hormones rage endlessly for you, I don't think I'm ready to go all the way, either. I mean, at this age, I consider myself very lucky to be able to enjoy any kind of closeness with a girl, and not just any girl...I'm extremely happy that it's with you."

He paused and took another deep breath before speaking again. "Uhm, I'm sure my inexperience hasn't gone unnoticed...but you are my first kiss... and my first, uh, everything so far," he confessed shyly.

Lana cannot stop smiling and her heart soared. "You are also my first in most of the things we've done so far," she admitted.

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded.

"So you're feeling a bit awkward, too?" he searched her face, needing the reassurance.

"Ooh yes, me too. Definitely," she nodded again.

"Well I couldn't tell," he said smiling, relieved to hear that he wasn't alone on that matter.

"Yeah, uh huh. Sure, Clark," she retorted.

"I'm serious, Lana," he told her. She just shrugged.

"But you know, I still think all this..." he said, squeezing her leg for emphasis, "...having you here - sitting on my lap no less; having kissed you deeply and savored the taste of your lips; having seen you half naked... and then having you touch me so intimately earlier... Heck, I feel damn lucky and I don't know exactly what I've done to deserve this."

He sighed and paused.

"...Yet still, it feels like I'm only dreaming. I've never expected anything this great could ever happen to me, except in my dreams, you know? It's like I'm trapped in this enormous bubble that could burst any second now... and then I'll land hard - face first - on the ground, back to the harsh reality... my reality."

At his last word, ever so gently, he touched and traced the contours of her face, much like a blind person would, trying to memorize every inch and etching it into his memory bank. Lana closed her eyes at his soft touch and felt shivers tickling their way up her spine.

"Oh, Clark... " she said in a whisper, smiling yet bewildered at his eloquence, his words melting her - body and soul.

"I am not a dream... none of this is a dream," she continued, opening her eyes and placing both hands on the sides of his face. "This (kiss)... is (kiss)... real (kiss)," she said, planting the gentlest kisses on his lips in between words.

He shut his eyes for a couple seconds while the taste of her soft kisses lingered on his lips. Slowly he opened them again, meeting her intense gaze. And then he nodded slowly, deeply exhaling while letting it all sink in.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them before Lana spoke again.

"Alrighty, now for the rules." She decided to change the subject and smiled.

"Got to have rules," she added, her nose crinkling again, a habit of hers that Clark found truly adorable.

He quickly composed himself. "Oh, okay then. Bring it on," he challenged.

"You sure?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dear," he replied nodding and immediately Lana elbowed him, laughing at his mock-sarcasm.

"By the way if you have any concerns at all just let me know right away. And please, Clark, do not hesitate to tell me what you're thinking. I promise not to freak out on you. Okay?"

"Got it," Clark said, nodding.

She took another deep breath and shifted to a more comfortable position in his lap before continuing. He put his arms around her as soon as she had stopped fidgeting.

"So yeah," she said, her eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. "Rules... First and most important, we always have to be careful. At all costs, we are never to get caught in the act."

Clark agreed, "Of course not. Never," shaking his head.

"I seriously have this _'reputation' _to maintain," she stated. "I guess it's different for guys, right? When you fellas hang out, you all gloat and boast about your sexual conquests, no matter what age."

Clark just laughed at her comment, unprepared to neither admit nor deny anything.

"Well it's the opposite with us girls. As much as possible, most of us try to keep a squeaky clean rep," she paused and remembered the few girls she'd been acquainted with and the few she'd hung out with as friends last summer in Metropolis.

"Er, okay, I'm mostly referring to myself. I definitely don't want to be known as 'the slutty 'ho' who has gone around the block and back. Plus, I don't want to be the one to drag the clean Potter-Lang name deep into the mud. Can't have that," she said, shaking her pretty head.

"No way, Lana Lang could never be a muddy, dirty slut nor a whore. That's just impossible," he grimaced and Lana slapped his arm gently. They both laugh and eventually got serious again.

"But yeah, most definitely, we cannot get caught. I myself don't want to be grounded for life if my parents ever found us out." He cringed at the thought. "So how, or when, and where can we 'help each other out' then?" Clark asked, while gently pinning some loose strands of her hair back behind her left ear, making Lana smile at his sweet gesture.

"Good question," Lana answered, tapping a finger on her chin, thinking. "How about we agree to meet and 'ease the stress'... uhm...," she paused and couldn't help blushing at the meaning of _"ease the stress"._

Then continued, "... once a week? maybe Sunday nights?... better to start off the school week stress-free and with a... big smile," she suggested.

Clark raised an eyebrow and an amused smile crept up his face. "Really, a scheduled session? But where?" he asked.

"Yeah, a scheduled session," she repeated. "Where - I don't know... either your room, or my room, or your loft, I guess. As long as the coast is clear, or unless you have a better suggestion. What do you think?" she asked back.

He paused to think for a second and replied, "Yeah, I guess either of those should work. Well, except for my room, that's too close to parent proximity, don't you think? But we can try it and see for ourselves."

"Okay then," Lana said. _'Phew! One down, a few more to go',_ she thought.

Clark came up with the next question quicker than she expected, interrupting her train of thought. "Hmm... here's another one for you," he started.

"Go ahead, shoot," she replied.

"What if... say, in the middle of the day or middle of the night - on a week day, you or I feel so damn horny and needed help right then?" he questioned.

"Wow, Clark, you seem to be really getting into this," she teased him.

"Only because you're makin' it sound so tempting, I couldn't help but bite the bait," he replied, teasing her back. _'Oh and after what happened earlier... you got me hooked and I want more. More, I say!'_ he secretly wished to himself.

"Good answer," she laughed and then her face lit up as her inner light bulb turned on. "Well... how about...we throw in one emergency 'help-me-out-quick' session per month?"

"Just one?" he complained. "Remember, Lana, I'm a hot-blooded teenage guy with raging hormones. Give me a break, will ya?"

"Heeey that goes both ways, you know. And I don't care what other girls would care to admit... but I, myself, am a hot-blooded teenage girl with raging hormones as well, not that I'm letting everyone know this fact so you better keep it a secret," she said, tapping a finger on his chest.

"Besides, I just didn't want to sound too eager and overly perverted." She couldn't stop herself from winking at him, as he obviously was surprised at her confession. "So, would two emergency 'help-me-out quickies' a month work for you?" she asked.

"Two? Uhmm..." He thought of it for a little bit. "I don't know... I'm not sure if you're prepared to know exactly how often I'm gonna need you," he admitted nervously, but giving her a very naughty smile and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Really now?" Her eyes widened. "Oh c'mon, Clark, you can't possibly want me that bad…?" she searched his face and saw the truth behind his words even when he was trying to cover it up by teasing her - naughty smile, wiggling eyebrows and all._ 'Oh my… Whoa!' _she thought. It truly flattered her but she couldn't quite believe it just yet. "Can you?" she wanted to know.

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, you don't know the half of it, Lana."

She raised an eyebrow, wanting further explanation.

He felt extreme heat rise up fast and his face turned crimson again. "Weeelllll, let's just say, you're the object of every single one of my... er..." he swallowed hard. "...wet dream and daydream." He immediately wondered if he had scared her a little now.

_'Fuck, I think I've said too much. Nice move, Clark Dorkface Kent!' _mentally scolding himself - again.

Not wanting to push his luck, he quickly countered, "But, like I said earlier, let's try and see for ourselves, alright? So two it is, per month."

Still quite amused, she smiled and let it go for now. "Then that's settled," she said.

_'Whew, what'ta quick save! That was worth 3 points, for a long shot.' _Clark chided himself quietly.

"Lana, can I kiss you?" from out of the blue, he asked for he couldn't push his need off any longer, much to her surprise.

"Clark, you don't have to ask...well, you didn't the past few times, so why start now?" she looked at him funny and said, "Damn, you're weird," giggling softly, clearly teasing him again.

"Oh but you like it when I'm being weird," he smiled as he claimed her lips gently. A couple pecks after, he suddenly stops and Lana quickly leans in for more. "See? Your lips miss mine, too," he pointed it out in a raspy whisper before brushing his lips against hers again. In no time both were swept in torrent passion and they groan as their kiss became deeper, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her really close to him.

Suddenly Clark heard footsteps coming into the barn. He struggled to break their kiss fast and practically peeled Lana off of him but she wasn't about to end their mouth to mouth duel nor let go of him. So he pulled back completely and then dove back to bite her lower lip quickly just to get her attention.

It worked. His sudden display of friskiness came unexpected and struck as odd, making Lana stop abruptly. "Easy, Clark!" she whispered breathlessly, opening her eyes only to be met by panic in his.

"Parent alert!" Clark whispered back, as he jumped off the couch speedily to grab the half-empty glasses of iced tea and handed one to her. Lana took a quick sip of the tea and repositioned herself to sit on the other end of the red couch.

"Claaark? Honey, are you up here?" Martha called, proceeding up the steps.

Clark and Lana could hear footsteps approaching closer and closer, going up the steps. They look at each other and giggled then took sips of the iced tea again as if to calm themselves and erase the guilty look on their faces.

"Yeah, Mom...," he replied and as soon as he looked toward the steps, his dad emerged right behind his mom. "...Dad!" he blurted.

His parents' faces were painted with utter disbelief. They surely were not expecting to see Clark with someone up in his loft, and that someone being a girl - well, not just any girl, his dream girl, Lana Lang, at that! The disheveled appearance of the two teens didn't get past them either.

"Hey, there you are, son," Jonathan greeted and then looked at Lana with a quizzical look. "Oh hi, Lana. What brings you up here?"

Martha Kent, however, was more gracious and welcomed her presence. "Well hello, Lana! It's so nice to see you, dear. It's been such a long time since we've all seen you around." Smiling, she walked up to offer Lana a hug to which Lana reciprocated gladly.

"Good to see you, too, Mrs. Kent... Mr. Kent," she replied wide-eyed. "I was just, uhm...stopping by to discuss a class assignment with Clark here. We're supposed to work as partners for our Psychology project."

Clark couldn't help the double take he did at Lana. His trademark jaw-drop, ever since he started getting to know Lana, was evident.

_'What the- Lana is my Psych partner, too? She must be pulling my leg... or did I just die and go to heaven?'_ he wondered.

"Oh, really?" With an arched brow, Jonathan's two-word reply sliced through the silence that suddenly blanketed the loft. Then he and Martha exchanged looks, both thinking and noticing the same thing: there was an obvious non-verbal vibe that the two teens in front of them shared.

"Uh, yeah... project...together. Right," was all Clark could spit out, still staring at Lana gleefully, his eyes can't conceal the laughter caused by the realization of the double meaning of those words.

_'Project. Together. Indeed!'_ Lana found it coincidentally funny herself but kept her laughter inside. It shone in her eyes though and Clark saw it clearly as she stared back at him.

"Well... that's...," Martha nodded and commented slowly, choosing her very few words carefully, "..._nice,_ kids."

Once again she exchanged looks with her husband. Then she turned to Clark, not wanting to prolong the uncomfortable moment. "Uhm, your father and I are headed for Metropolis for farm supplies and stuff... so when you're hungry for dinner, it's in the oven for you. And don't wait up for us, okay, Clark? The long drive back is way too much so we're spending the night there and be back tomorrow."

Jonathan eyed both teens alternately, his eyes swinging like a pendulum ball for a bit, before speaking directly to Clark. "And don't forget to do your morning chores, son." Then he leans in and whispers, "Now be responsible and don't do something you're not ready for," patting him hard on his shoulder. _'Darn raging teen hormones,' _he thought, remember just how frisky he was at his son's age.

Of course Clark knew right away what his father was insinuating, surprised that the older Kent hit the nail directly in its head. _'Holy crap! My dad is psychic... and how freaky is that? HA!' _he mused.

"Got that?" his father asked with all seriousness.

Clark heard Jonathan's voice ringing with authority loud and clear so he nodded and replied in a low tone, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Jonathan said, ending the conversation. His father almost always had to have the last word.

His mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tenderly she said, "See you later, sweetheart," and as she pulled away she gave him that familiar "you-better-be-a-good-boy-or-else" look.

Clark got the idea and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Take care, Mom... you guys drive safe, alright."

"Lana, good luck on that... project," Jonathan gave her a nod before turning to leave.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Mr. Kent," Lana smiled back at him, giving him the same non-toothy shy-smile she normally gives people as a polite gesture.

"Hope to see you again soon, Lana. And please say hello to your Aunt Nell for us, will you?" Martha waved to her and then followed behind Jonathan down the loft steps.

"Yes I will, Mrs. Kent. Bye," Lana waved back.

Soon as they heard the truck's engine roar out of the driveway, Clark, without warning, quickly grabbed Lana by her waist and pulled her back into the couch. She squealed in surprise as she crashed onto his lap once again.

They laugh and when they both calmed down, Clark asked, "Sooo, where were we?"

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**--- o ---**_

**A/N:**_Happy New Year, Everybody! _

_I'm crossing my fingers that I didn't get anyone confused at this point, especially those of you who have followed this fic from its original version. I didn't mean to mess with ya'll in a majorly crappy way. Again, sorry!_

_(sniffle...) _

_P.S. (Welcome to my fic, Joseph Benjamin, htbthomas, & CouzTwin!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_---o---_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hello again. First of all, I apologize for my long absence. Some of you must've thought I've abandoned this fic altogether… while others probably figured I finally found the edge of the earth and proceeded to get lost beyond it. Either way, both mentioned are far from the truth. I actually had a quite few real-life crises recently that I needed to focus on and take care of. As you all know, offline life precedes this online life (at least for me!)._

_Second of all, to those of you who are wondering if Clark & Lana are still friends or more than friends now > they're in a weird place at the moment and as such, haven't exactly defined their relationship in black & white. They're just barely discovering new & un-chartered territory. You know how sometimes things just happen between 2 people and they didn't exactly know what hit 'em? That's it. Clark & Lana's deep attraction to each other is mutual, although everything still hangs in the air above them. Alrighty, I hope that's settled, on to the story. May ya'll enjoy this post… I tried to make it worth your while. Oh and as always, thanks so much for reading and bearing with me! _

_-Jade _

_**-- o --**_

**Chapter 8**

**_Big Deal_**

Clark pulled Lana closer to him, his arms wrapped around her midsection as she sat on his lap with her back to him. To answer his question though, Lana slowly released herself from Clark's grasp and turned around to straddle him - a position she had recently found to enjoy herself immensely.

"Well, we were right here," she said with a seductive smile as she hung her arms around his neck. Clark smiled back at her as he knew what's coming next.

Once again they both were drawn to lean into each other for more sweet kisses. Amazingly, it felt like the first time each time their lips touched. So soft, so eager, so very sensual... and they cannot seem to stop wanting more as the kisses became more heated, tongues touching and hungrily massaging each other.

Lana broke the kiss this time, once again trying to catch her breath but Clark wasn't ready to stop. He quickly lunged toward her mouth for more and Lana obliged for a bit longer before pulling back again.

"Clark...wait," she huffed. "We still have lots to talk about, remember?" she reminded him through ragged breathing.

Clark, however, didn't quite hear what she had said, his hearing temporarily impaired as his hormones were raging way too loud inside of him that he only _felt_ her pull back and stop.

"Clark?" This time Lana put a finger on his lips, which he eagerly rained with soft kisses.

"Hmm?" was all he said as he slowly opened his eyes to her.

"Uh... Talk. We still have lots..." Her words trailed off because Clark was now kissing her wrist, gently rubbing his soft, moist lips on her skin and inching his way up on her arm. It both tickled and sent a tremendous wave of tingling sensations up her spine and down again.

_Oh Gaaaawwdd…_ "Claaark, please stop. At least for now?" she begged in a squeaky voice, as she pulled her arm to herself. This time he heard her clearly and so he sighed and looked up at her.

"We're not done talking yet?" He asked, making Lana raise an eyebrow at him, giving him that look with a clear don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-right-now attitude.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave," he chuckled, immediately flashing a naughty smile. "...for now," he finished, winking at her as he entwined his fingers with hers.

She smiled back at him. _Damn that smile_. "So, you're really up for this?" she asked.

"Yes, Lana. You got me terribly excited already... you're actually killing me softly," he said seductively.

She slapped his arm playfully. "C'mon, be serious alright?" she sort of whined.

"I _am_ serious. Dead serious," he countered, wide-eyed but trying to hold his laughter. _'Aw, she's too cute! If I could just take a tiny bite of her right now…mmm,'_ he couldn't stop his naughty thought. He could tell he's gettin' under her skin and vice versa. Oh and he's beginning to like it. A lot.

She rolled her eyes and sighed before she spoke again. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Silence couldn't dare snake its way through this time as Lana spoke again. "Soooo anyway…I'm willing to _sexperiment_ with you, as long as we keep the virginity thing intact. _(clearing throat)_ Well, what do you think?" she asked while unconsciously twiddling her thumbs and though she was blushing she dared to look him in the eye anyway, apprehensive about what his reply would be.

He gulped at her word, "sexperiment", mouthing each syllable without a sound.

"Yes, I said that word and didn't stutter. No need don't panic." She sounded sardonic even though she smiled. Her face? Oh just a deeper shade of red. If this continues her face is going to burst into flames.

With an evil grin plastered on his face along with a red face equivalent to Lana's, he replied, "I'm game if you are then."

_'Hold up, did I just say I** like** her a lot? Well scratch that. I loooooove her to death! She wants to sexperiment... with ME! Imagine that! Guess what my new favorite word is? C'mon say it with me: Sex-pe-ri-ment. Now use in a sentence. "Lana seriously wants to sexperiment with ME." wink-wink, nudge-nudge. Neener-neener, not with you but ME-ner...Whoops. Damn naughty thoughts are gettin' out of hand,_ Clark tried to shake all these thoughts off his mind but just couldn't.

_'Sex-pe-ri-ment. Geeee-zessss! (doing the awkward victory dance)'_ He felt a surge of tiny electric jolts all through his body and ended in his tummy. _Hot damn, that tickles!_

Clark's mind began to wander off but Lana brought him back quick.

"Just remember: No funky, weird stuff, alright? I may be perverted but not _that_ sick in the head!" Lana grimaced.

"I'm with you there, Lana, so relax. I'm not into insane freaky stuff either, alright? I mean, c'mon now, I barely know how to kiss you just the way you like it," he stated. Softly chuckling to himself, he tried to reassure her by caressing her arms with his hands, thus sending endless tingles up and down her spine.

She was surprised at what he just said. "Aw, Clark, I _do_ like the way you kiss me..." she said, looking into his eyes and then his lips. "...very much. Couldn't you tell?"

Happy to successfully fill another excuse for kissing her, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back softly and their silent dance restarted. She quickly kissed him again soon as she felt him about to pull back to break the kiss. Then just as she was about to break off for air, he leans further into her and deepens the kiss. Back and forth they swayed, each taking turns at attacking each other's mouth in heated passion.

When they broke off they were panting hard. Nothing new. It's beginning to be a ritual for them when they kissed. Rituals are good, right?

"Well I really like the way... you kiss me back, Lana," he panted through the words.

That brought another smile to her face but suddenly she realized that he was purposely interrupting their "talk" again. Well that and Clark's very obvious erection right beneath her told her everything. "A-ha, I'm on to you, mister," she wiggled on top of him and then decided it's best to get off his lap then sit apart from him for a little while. "Let's give it a rest for bit, 'k Clark? We _really_ need to talk about this."

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry, Lana," he apologized. How exactly would you describe the deepest shade of red? That's what's painted on Clark's face and neck now, worse than the last time which was a couple seconds ago… it's funny how he thought he could almost feel the flames dancing on his skin. "You know I couldn't help myself, but I'm all ears now. Really," he calmly assured her as she sat apart from him, facing him on his red couch.

_Deep breaths, Kent. Concentrate… Concentrate... You can do this! Okay. Breathe in and breathe out. Just don't stare at her lips. And avoid reaching out to touch her. No body contact for now. Behave, b-e-h-a-v-e. I'm a spelling be genius._

But like a magnet, he was drawn to look at Lana again...first her face then zoning in on her lips. _Those lips - so plump and juicy. Her tongue... Oh God. Beee-haaaavvve. Con.Cen.Trate,_ he commanded himself. Shaking his head, Clark decided to clear his mind and dust off all signs of it being in the gutter.

"Codes." he heard Lana talking again.

"Huh?" Clark was bewildered. _Oh maaaannn. She's now speaking in tongues. Or rather, codes? What in the world…?_

"Yes. We gotta have some secret codes to go about this _thing,_ don't you think? Instead of just saying it outloud for all the world to hear and find out," she explained.

_Con.Cen.Trating. Must. Look. Away._ "Oooooh, okay. I get it now," Clark smiled and looked at the coffee table, secretly jumping for joy, his heart was about to burst in a million bloody pieces. _Well she really got this all thought out. Sheeez, naughty naughty girl. I'm fuckin lovin' it!_

"So like, if either one of us is awfully horny, and I mean severely-burning-up-inside kind'a horny..." she giggled. "Then the secret code would be, _"I need your help"_... and as for the place, it'll be: _"I need your help in my room/loft"_," she said.

"Got it." He nodded. The wheels in Clark's head are turning, turning, turning... "Well what about... I or you just want to mess around, you know, "sexperiment" as you aptly called it?" _(snicker)_ He couldn't help being giddy now. It all sounds ridiculously, unbelievably, too good to be true - and yet it is true.

"Ooh, in that case... the code could be: _"Want to hang out?_ - in my room, your room, wherever. How's that?" she suggested.

Clark nodded again. "Yeah, hanging out sounds _(gulp)_ good." _Tee.Hee._

"Ok, so it's settled then?" she asked.

"Hmm, let me see if I got it all correctly," Clark replied. "_I need you_" means help me please I'm super-horny right now; _Let's hang out means_ can we fool around a bit - just specify where you want to do it; and most important of all, we can never get caught nor found out - ever?"

"Yes, exactly," Lana smiled, surprised that he even paid attention this whole time.

"Well everything sounds perfect," Clark smiled back and reached over to take her hands in his.

"Uhm..." Lana pulled her hands back to herself and nervously twiddled them again unconsciously. "...there's just one last thing though," she finished, unaware that she'd caught him offguard.

_Uh-oh...here it comes - the devastating twist_, Clark mentally winced and braced himself for her next words.

"I think it's best that we're not seen being all over each other in public..."

_Can we scream, "OUCH!" O-u-c-h, Ouch! Altogether now..."_ Clark felt not only the pain but heard the big "pop". Well there goes his bubble. He's plummeting his way down into the ground now... Unsafe landing in 5...4...3...

Yet Lana continues to interrupt his pain. Oh, there's more. She's still talking.

"... You know, to ward off any suspicions. I think this thing between us could be a great thing but best kept as a secret just between you and me," she explained. At first she was unsure of what he'll say to this, but the contortions on his face say it all. She decides to wait for him to speak but at this point she sort'a expected him to back out already.

The uncomfortable silence rapidly cloaked the room once more.

_Ouch, I knew it! The fine print always comes to bite you in the ass just as quickly,_ Clark kept thinking. _This is my one chance to get close to her and get to know her but I CANNOT be seen with her. What the hell is the point again? (sigh)_ He gets his dream girl but like The Beast in that very famous story, he needed to remain hidden in the shadows. _Well this picture sucks. For me, mostly._

Feeling dejected, he said weakly, "Uh, I don't know, Lana," while staring into empty space. _Maybe she cannot stand to be seen with the likes of me?_ He sighed at the thought before getting a bit pissed. _Fuck, am I really so hideous? Am I not good enough?... and is she really THAT shallow?_

Inwardly huffing and puffing and feeling insulted, Clark took a quick, disappointed side-glance at Lana who sank into the corner of the couch, sighing to herself, while twiddling fingers nervously. For the past few hours that they've spent together so far she hasn't shown any signs at all of being shallow. In fact she's been the complete opposite of what he had originally thought she'd be like, which - in a breath was: snobby-snotty-aloof-and-so-full-of-herself, much like the people she surrounds herself with in her so-called "inner circle of friends". I mean, hey, don't birds of the same feather flock together?

Regardless. He still liked her. Okay…okay, _Obsessed_ with a capital "O" would be the perfect word for it.

But the thing is this > she recently had fully surprised him and proved him wrong in many levels. Instead of normally bumbling and fumbling like the village idiot in her presence, he actually felt at ease with her, _The_ Girl of His Dreams. She never once had spoken ill of anyone, nor spoken in a tone that put her in that "I'm-better-than-thou" category. She was actually fun and funny, naughty and seductive, really cool yet really hot.

_Somehow she makes me feel like it's okay to be MYSELF around her. Oh God and she let me KISS her...AND TOUCH her...then she kissed me back...touched me back! All that can't be fake. Can it?_ In his thoughts, Clark couldn't help but doubt her real intentions.

In the meantime Lana said nothing, leaving him to think things through while she herself got lost in her own thoughts.

She knew this last bit would bite and kind of expected Clark to change his mind 'cause of it... _Well if he did change his mind, then oh well...so be it, The deal will be off. (Ugh),_ the thought made her sad already.

But her reasons to keep things on the hush level between them made clear sense to her. She wanted this to last without having complications from the outside world. She could already see that once people find out how very close they both were getting, especially if those people included his parents and her Aunt Nell, they'd interject and tell them it had to end, and mostly because they're too young to be playing with fire.

All she wanted was to enjoy this little secret with Clark and be in their own little world, somewhere she could really be her true self… where she'd have someone to rage hormones with - without fear of being judged, without fear of being reprimanded. It _IS_ too much to ask, she knew. She "can't have her cake and eat it, too". Damned ass cliché, but she knew that, too. Well, inspite of everything that was logical, she wanted to try anyway.

Besides, it's not like she went out of her merry way from out of the blue to ask some random guy to be naughty with her. Things already happened between Clark and her that led her to this direction. They are young, yes. But isn't this the time to have fun and throw all caution to the wind? Isn't this what youth is all about?

Lana sighed again and looked up at Clark. He was raking his fingers through his hair as he rested both elbows on his knees. Obviously he's having 2nd? 3rd? 100th thoughts about this. "Clark?" she cleared her throat to catch his attention, and he looked up and turned to her but didn't speak.

"You know, if you've changed your mind, it's okay. You can tell me. I'm not going to be mad at you or anything, just as I promised before," she calmly told him.

"No, Lana," he shook his said, barely finding his voice. "I...I haven't changed my mind," he continued. To his surprise his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own, speaking for itself and by itself - beyond his control. Either that or his subconscious is speaking for him at this moment.

"I was just thinking..." he paused and hesitated.

"Thinking about...? Tell me, please?" she urged him to spit it out, although she knew deep inside that Clark wasn't one to openly voice out his personal thoughts. Then again, he recently had surprised her one too many times with many intimate "confessions" during these past few hours spent together. So who knows?

Deep inhale...then deep sigh. "Well," Clark began, looking directly into her eyes, in search for the truth in them. "I'm not sure but... are you intending to keep this a secret between us because... you're ashamed to be seen with me?"

"W-what?" she couldn't believe what she just heard him say. "Surely you didn't think that I'm really so shallow?" she retorted, shaking her head. Clark's silence confirmed her words.

"Clark, no, noooo. You're getting this all wrong," her voice changed, this time she spoke gentler and moved closer beside him on the other corner of the couch.

"I want to keep this a secret between us because I simply want to enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you without any complications from anyone else. You think if your parents and my aunt would find out how close we're getting that they'd allow us to continue getting any closer? And if our peers found out our dirty li'l secret, you think they won't start rumors and talk incessantly behind our backs or try to separate us because of it?"

Clark's brain instantly connected the dots and everything made clear sense. _Ooooooh. Maaaaannnn._ His face lit up as he replied, "Brilliant analogy... and of course you're right, Lana. I want the same things, too," _Now why didn't I think of all that sooner? Oh wait. Hello, my name is Clark "half-brain-dead" Kent,_ he thought to himself and gave himself a mental dork-slap upside his head.

"Uhm..." He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. With puppy eyes he said, "I apologize for assuming you swam with the fish in shallow waters," he said, embarrassed at how feeble his mind worked. He now realized another thing: Lana Lang is wickedly awesome, no wonder she's got him so damn captivated. Now he knows that he should always give her the benefit of doubt.

He moved to wrap his arms around her. "Sorry Lana... but I just can't help doubt everything, you know. This between us... like I said, it feels like a dream."

"It's alright, Clark, I don't blame you for assuming the worst of me..." she said, gladly accepting his warm embrace before pinching his side, to his surprise. "And damn it, quit thinking that this is a dream."

Clark laughed and hugged her even tighter. After a moment, Clark pulls back, inhales deep and says, "You've got yourself a deal, Lana. And I promise to keep this a secret."

Lana smiled brightly and tried to contain herself... she seriously felt like pulling her top off then joyfully screaming, jumping and running around half-naked, like when Mia Hamm and the USA ladies soccer team did the first time they won gold at the Olympics.

With arms still wrapped around each other, Lana gave him an I-so-want-to-pounce-you-right-now shit-eating grin before saying, "Wanna a seal our deal?" And she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Clark returned the same grin and, upon seeing the suggestive sparkle in Lana's eyes, felt a huge wave of sparks shooting their way through every nerve in his body. There was no mistaking it… he recognized the twinkle that shone in them 'cause he has had many of those as well, directed at her. It's like this: First you get _The Look_ – complete with the "ding" sound chiming in time with the sparkle. And after that, you're transported to somewhere beyond... to the _Really Naughty Corner._

_**--- o ---**_

_**to be continued**_

_**--- o ---**_


End file.
